Stalag 13 MeetsHarry Potter?
by snossy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are sent back intime and run into Hogan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 1:**_

_December 24, 2008_

Harry Potter woke with a start as a loud bang sounded from outside his bedroom door. It was nothing unusual to hear bangs and, on occasion, screams coming from different rooms in number 12 Grimmauld Place. His two sons; James (13) and Albus (12) were usually playing pranks on each other and their little sister Lilly who was only 9 years old. Frowning, he reached across the bed and felt around for his glasses on the bedside table. He put them on and got up to find out what was going on outside in the hallway. Grabbing his wand on the way, he reached out and very slowly opened the door. To his surprise, no one was in the hall or even running up and down it as they usually would be on a Saturday morning when James and Albus had come home from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the holidays. Whenever they came home for the holidays it seemed pointless that he had spent countless hours redecorating the house with his wife Ginny.

He walked along the hall and down the three flights of stairs they had only just finished relaying before the school holidays. The year before, James had played a joke on Harry and the result ended in the stairs being almost entirely demolished. He had been angry at the time but had to admit that they would give their uncles a run for their money. As he came to the top of stairs leading down into the kitchen, the sounds of laughter floated up the steps towards him. He pushed the door open to find James and Albus playing a game of exploding snap with Lilly.

"Morning Harry." Ginny called over her shoulder. Smiling at him, she put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table as Lilly ran across the room and threw her arms around him. She was the spitting image of her mother with the exception of her eyes – which were the same green as Harry's.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" Harry asked picking Lilly up and giving her a kiss and carried her over to the table and sitting her on his knees.

"You got in so late last night." Ginny kissed him as she sat down at the table beside him. Harry watched her carefully, by the way she was looking at him, she was hiding something.

"EWW!!" Three voices said as one. Harry and Ginny just laughed at the looks on their faces. Lilly jumped down off Harry and went to stand beside brothers.

"Okay you three, upstairs and get dressed. We have to be ready to leave by 11:00 and knowing you three, it will take about 2 hours for you to get yourselves upstairs and ready to go." Ginny said. She turned to face Harry "Ron and Hermione are already there, I think they wanted to help mum and dad get everything ready."

"Oh okay. Come on get upstairs. You don't want to be late do you?" he added to James and Albus when he saw that Lilly was the only one not in the room. They took off running. Shortly after they heard two doors on the second floor slam shut and silence followed.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

It was going on twelve thirty by the time Harry and Ginny had managed to get the family organised and ready to leave. Harry sent a message to the Weasley's home at 11:00 saying they would be 

running late. They gathered around the kitchen's fireplace and Ginny held out a small pot of floo powder for James to take. He stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder, shouted 'The Burrow' and vanished in a blast of green flames. Albus followed his brother, and then Ginny followed with Lilly. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent the pile of presents and suitcases to the burrow before stepping into the fireplace after Ginny.

Harry had used floo powder to travel many times before but he still found it the worst way to travel. He spun so quickly past all the different fireplaces that he had to close his eyes, just so that he would not feel so sick. Suddenly he stopped and he almost fell over as he stepped awkwardly out of the Burrow's fireplace. He was caught, however, by Ron Weasley; his best friend and brother in law.

"You never could get used to that, could ya mate?" Ron grinned as he helped Harry get his balance again. "Come on, everyone's already outside."

"Give me a broom any time." Harry said as Ron laughed. "Even port keys are better than that." Ron just laughed harder as he led the way through the cluttered kitchen and out into the backyard.

Harry looked around the yard and saw the usual chaos that had become a tradition every Christmas. The Burrow had been his favourite place second only to Hogwarts. He had loved it from the first time he had set foot in the house, just before his second year as a Hogwarts student and wizard. He had always been welcome and that had made it even more of a home to him. He saw Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Georges' wife Katie Bell setting the table. Bill, Charlie, and George were putting the last minute touches on the marquee that had been set up for some shade in the afternoon sun. The children had already run off to the field to play until lunch was ready.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she looked over. She made her way over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you? I heard you had a hard time getting here?"

"Yeah, but it was just the normal morning rush. How about you and Ron? Did you have any trouble with Rose, Hugo and Victoire?"

"Actually they were pretty good this year. Ron only threatened to jinx them once." Hermione laughed as Ron headed over to help the guys with decorations. After saying hello to everyone he saw Ron's mum Molly Weasley come out of the back door and he rushed over to help her carry the trays of food she had been trying to carry.

"Harry dear, I didn't hear you arrive." She said breathlessly. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks." Harry placed the trays of sandwiches on the table and turned around to talk to her."We only got here 5 minutes ago."

Ginny came to say hello to her mother and he walked over to give Ron and the others a hand. They finished within half an hour and were just sitting around talking when they saw Arthur Weasley apparate just beyond the field and watched him make his way towards the house.

"Busy morning at the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Always is around this time of year." Arthur said, shaking hands with Harry. "People are always trying to make trouble." He went upstairs to change leaving the others to talk about everything that has been happening since they last saw each other.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The burrow was unusually quiet on Christmas morning when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny woke up. They had been sharing Ron's old bedroom up in the attic as there weren't enough rooms in the house for each couple. The children had camped out in the backyard with George looking after them while all the adults inside were enjoying some peace and quiet. When they had all finished dressing, they made their way down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise as they past each room. Ginny led the way into the kitchen and found that everyone was gathered at the table talking; they looked up as the door opened.

"Merry Christmas sleepy heads." George said handing out cups of coffee.

"Merry Christmas." Ron looked around the room and frowned. "Don't tell me that they haven't woken up yet? Let's hope it lasts for a while longer." They all laughed and enjoyed the quiet they rarely experienced on Christmas morning with 11 children all under the same roof.

Within five minutes, all 11 children came running into the kitchen screaming and laughing loudly. Rose, Hugo and Victoire – Ron and Hermione's children – were first through the back door, already dressed in warm clothing. James, Albus, and Lilly followed closely behind. Fleur and Bill's son Fred and two daughters Louisa and Marie came inside last with Charlie and his wife Jenifer's sons Geoffrey and Remus. They were the oldest of all the children and were both in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

When everyone had had something to eat, it was time to pass out the presents that had been placed under the tree. This was always the trickiest part of the day: everyone wanted to open their presents first. It took them almost two hours before the last present was handed out and opened. Soon, there was wrapping paper, ribbons, cards and plastic spread all over the floor and all the adults were abandoned by the children for playing with the gifts they had got.

"Well" Ron said getting up and pulling his wand from inside his jacket pocket. "Looks like they all like what they got." He moved his wand through the air and all the rubbish that had managed to find its way into the furthest corner of the room, vanished into thin air.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie had been given the task of setting the table for lunch while the girls helped prepare and cook the meals. George had taken the responsibility of keeping an eye on the kids who were still playing in the field. Albus had been given the latest model of the firebolt and was racing James around the field. Both had been selected to play on the schools quidditch team playing for Gryffindor.

"So how's business at the shop?" Harry asked Ron. They moved around the table making the knives and forks set themselves into place.

"Great. We've been flat out since you last came to visit but it's really good." George had offered Ron the job six months after the Battle at Hogwarts in which Fred had died. Ron had readily accepted and had turned out to be perfect for the job. "Fred would have been amazed at how well we're doing."

"Yeah he would have been." George had appeared beside Harry. He was so used to him sneaking up like that that Harry didn't even flinch when George spoke.

"Lunch!!" Ginny called from the back door. She used her wand and sent all the dishes flying towards the table only to gently land in the middle.

Lunch that afternoon was as good as it always had been at the Weasley's. The table was full of delicious dishes. The conversation was all about fun times they had had in years past, weather it was when Fred and George had played practical jokes on everyone or the first time they had all sat down at the table during the Christmas break when most of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione had still been at Hogwarts. Halfway through the desert however, the conversation changed and broke into 

different areas and when the talk had died down somewhat, Molly and Arthur cleared the table with Fleur. There came a knock on the front door and Percy and family walked inside smiling brightly.

As the sky darkened with each hour, lanterns were conjured out of thin air and floated above them along the table. When it got too dark for the children to play in the backyard, everyone sat around the table in groups playing chess, exploding snap, and anything that didn't need lots of space.

"James, Albus, Lilly!" Ginny called as she looked up and saw the three of them sneaking away into the house. "Where are you three going?"

"Inside, it's getting too cold out here." James called innocently.

"Just remember what I told you yesterday. No Pranks." Harry saw the look in James' eye as he ignored his mothers warning.

"Gin, you know that's not going to work if they really are up to something." Harry reasoned with her.

"I know" She moved her chair closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it can't hurt to try."

"We should be getting home. I think Remus and Jenifer have fallen asleep. It has been a long day for everyone." Penelope stood up with Percy.

"Are you sure dear? You could always stay the night."

Percy kissed his mother on the cheek. "We'll come and visit in a couple of days." Slowly the crowd around the table thinned until it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Katie sitting around the table with Molly and Arthur. All the children were playing inside doing their own thing.

"This was the best Christmas so far." Ginny said to no one in particular. "Complete chaos; but all the same, it was better than any other."

"Chaos is an understatement don't you think?" Ron said.

"I don't think it's over just yet." Molly smiled as she looked towards the house. "James and Albus have got something planned for us when we go inside. I swear if they don't take after you Harry, I'm sure George has given them a few tricks."

"Only one way to find out though." Arthur sighed and got up. "Let's go and see."

Together they all went inside; there was no one in the kitchen so they made their way to the door which led to the living room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all pulled out their wands and Ron slowly opened the door. He was the first through the door, which was unfortunate for him because he never saw the wire by his ankle. He took a step into the room and a bucket full of snow that was hanging from the ceiling attached to the same wire, tipped and the snow covered Ron before he had time to react. Everyone started laughing as Ron turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"I think they got you that time Ron." Hermione gasped as she held her sides and tried to keep from laughing.

"Right, I think we're safe for the time being." Arthur called over his shoulder. "They are all in there laughing and congratulating each other."

"Alright everyone to bed, it's late and you've had your fun for the night." Hermione called to everyone, trying the best she could to keep a straight face as Ron followed her into the living room.

"Mum!!" Hugo said. "It's Christmas, can't we stay up a little longer? Please?"

"You've already stayed up much later than you normally do. Come on, we have another big day tomorrow." They all said goodnight and last Christmas wishes and headed to bed. Hermione and Ginny decided to share Ginny's old room while Harry and Ron went up to Ron's old room in the attic.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"Harry! Harry wake up." Ron threw a pillow and Harry sat up, bleary eyed.

"Wazgoinon?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes and searching for his glasses. "Accio glasses" He waved his wand and they flew towards him from the other side of the room.

"Come on, mum's started making breakfast." Ron finished dressing and dried his hair with his wand. "You better be quick if you want hot water in the shower, the girls always take their time, so you better get in the bathroom first." Harry grabbed his towel and a fresh set of cloths the headed for the bathroom to have a shower before going downstairs for some breakfast.

Half an hour later, Harry walked into the kitchen wearing his favourite jeans, a t-shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. Breakfast was already on the table and everyone was sitting in the kitchen having something to eat. He sat down beside Ginny and started filling his plate with a bit of everything.

It was only after the dishes had been cleared and were washing themselves in the sink it occur to Harry that he noticed that there was no loud voices coming from outside and George had not been in the kitchen since he had walked in.

"Where is everyone?"

"George has taken the kids to Diagon Ally. He had to start work early today and he asked if they wanted to help him in the shop for a few hours. They won't be back until just after lunch."

"Peace and quiet." Ron laughed. "Hey look. Isn't that one of the Hogwarts owls?"

They all looked out the window and saw a big barn owl flying towards the window, Arthur opened it and they all stood back to let it fly inside. It landed on the table and help out its leg which had three letters attached to it. As soon as the letters were removed, it flew off in the direction it had come. Molly handed one each to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"That's impossible." Harry read his letter through twice before looking over at the other two. It seemed they had received the same letter: Ron looked pale and Hermione looked confused. "It's from Dumbledore. It says we have to meet him in his office tonight. The thing is; it was written years ago, long before we even met him. So how can it be addressed to us?" Before anyone could another word, there was a blinding flash of white light and Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry, Ron and Hermione fell into a bush covered with snow. Instinctively they reached for their wands, ready to defend themselves if someone attacked. They were on the edge of a forest with a road only metres from where they had fallen. Harry was the first on his feet and lit his wand so they could see in the dark. They stood with their backs to each other, looking around at their new surroundings.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, lighting his own wand.

"I don't know." Hermione pointed her wand at her clothes and they dried instantly.

"I have a better question." Harry interrupted. "Where are we?"

A noise behind them made them turn and before Harry or Ron had time to react, Hermione pulled them down again behind the bush, signally for them to be quiet. Three men in German uniforms carrying guns, walked past the bush they were hiding behind.

"I'm not absolutely certain but if I'm right, we've just travelled back in time and we are definitely not in England anymore." Hermione answered as the voices of the three German's faded in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Germany: November 15, 1942_

Sergeant Andrew Carter climbed out of the tunnel entrance and crossed the room. After knocking on the door twice, he went inside without waiting for a reply. He looked around the small room and found Colonel Robert Hogan asleep on the top bunk with his back to the room. He silently crossed the room and gently shook Hogan's shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Colonel Hogan." Carter said. When his first attempt failed he tried a little louder. "Colonel."

"What?" Hogan started and turned to see his expert demolition man staring at him. "Carter? What's wrong?"

"London is on the radio sir, they say it's urgent."

Hogan checked his watch and jumped down off his bunk. He pulled on his jacket and led the way out of the room, grabbing his cap on the way. "Don't they know it's the middle of the night?" Hogan said 

out loud as he hit the wooden frame of the bunk Carter had climbed out of. They climbed down the ladder and turned the corner that led to the radio room where Sergeant James 'Kinch' Kinchloe, his communications expert, sat by the radio waiting for London to send the urgent message.

"What's the message Kinch?"

"London wants us to stand by. They should be sending it any minute now." Kinch flicked a switch on the radio and listened. He started writing something down and handed Hogan the piece of paper with London's message written on it.

"_Urgent. Unable to bomb top secret factory. Outskirts of__Hammelburg. Now your assignment. Top priority. Good luck_." Hogan read from the paper Kinch had given him. "Great. We tell them we need to lay low for a while and they give us this."

"Have they forgotten that we're only prisoners?" Carter asked. "Maybe they should try to do what we do, see how they manage."

"Yeah well, there's nothing we can do about that just now." Hogan sighed. "We have this job to do and we have to do it soon."

"How are we going to get out of camp? Klink's tightened all the security, in and outside the camp."

"Good question."

__

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"Colonel, LeBeau and Newkirk have been in the cooler for three days now. Let them out."

Hogan was standing in front of Colonel Wilhelm Klink's desk. Klink was Stalag 13's commandant of '_the toughest POW camp in Germany_' but he was also a complete idiot. Hogan had him wrapped around his finger and Klink didn't even know it. According to Klink there has never been a successful escape from his camp, the reality was that there had been over 100 escapes over the past year alone. Of cause no one but Hogan and his men knew about it because if they did, it would be the end of Hogan's main mission at Stalag 13.

"Hogan I have warned you and your men time and time again; fighting will not be tolerated in this camp. Your men ignored my warning so they stay there for two weeks. You know that and so do they." Klink went back to the paper work on his desk that never seemed to end.

"It was just a stupid argument that got out of control." Hogan leaned over the desk and Klink stopped working yet again. "It won't happen again, I give you my word."

"I don't want your word Hogan. Every time I get your word, something always goes wrong." Klink got up and walked around his desk and crossed the room. He opened the door and stood back. "Diss-missed Hogan. I have a lot of work to do."

Hogan didn't move. Klink was being unusually stubborn and he wanted to know why. It was never this hard to get a prisoner out of the cooler after two or three days but when it was; Hogan knew something was going on and it normally meant trouble for him and his men.

"You know, you're normally a lot fairer than this commandant. Is something wrong?"

"That is none of your business Hogan. Out!"

Hogan walked out of Klink's office and stopped in the outer office where Hilda was sitting at her desk typing up even more reports for Klink. He smiled and came up behind her.

"He's in a mood today." Hogan lent on her desk after the door had been slammed shut behind him.

"Apparently the Gestapo are coming for a visit and to inspect the camp; something about underground activity in this area." Hilda glanced towards Klink office, making sure they were not over heard. "You had better be careful. Major Hochstetter is beginning to get very suspicious of you." Hilda would often help Hogan by getting any information to them that she could and often warned them about upcoming inspections that they couldn't get out of Klink.

"Hilda you're an angel. Thanks; I'll let the boys know." He pulled out a pair of nylon stockings from his inside pocket and gave them to her. He kissed her and left the room just as the door to Klink's office opened again.

Walking across the grounds to barracks 2, he spotted the sergeant of the guard Sergeant Hans Schultz standing outside the cooler, rifle in hand. Smiling he made his way towards the big, burly sergeant. He needed to see LeBeau and Newkirk but the tunnel leading to the cooler had collapsed and they hadn't finished digging it out again.

"Hi Schultz." Hogan called cheerfully when he was within ear shot. "How's it going?"

"Colonel Hogan you are not supposed to be here." Schultz looked slightly worried when ever Hogan or one of his men came to talk to him. They always had a way of causing him trouble.

"I know, I know." Hogan waved off his warning and pulled out a chocolate bar from his inside pocket. "I just wanted to give you this chocolate bar that was lying around." Schultz went to grab the bar but only came away with the outside wrapping.

"I need to see Newkirk and LeBeau. You think that you could let me in? Just for a few minutes?" Hogan asked, still holding the chocolate bar.

"Please Colonel Hogan, I don't want any trouble. I have a three day pass that is coming up and I don't want anything or anyone to ruin it for me."

"Come on Schultz just five minutes? I promise this will be the last favour I ask for a while. I just want to talk to them, that's all."

"Alright five minutes. That is all." Schultz took that chocolate away from Hogan and started to undo the wrapper while Hogan smiled and walked passed him and down the stairs into the cooler.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"How did it go with Klink? You've been in there for a while." Kinch asked as Hogan walked into barracks 2.

"No luck. Klink won't budge." Hogan threw his cap on the table and sat down. "Apparently the Gestapo are going to be paying us a visit and I'm guessing it's going to be either today or tomorrow by the way Klink is acting. Hilda told me Hochstetter's getting real suspicious of this area and of us. That alone will make it ten times as hard to blow that plant."

"Well on the plus side. I managed to get hold of the underground just after you went to see Klink. The plant is a munitions dump, it supplies just about everything they need at the Russian Front."

"I'll go out tonight through the emergency tunnel and get the supplies from the air drop. Newkirk was going to go out but since I can't get him out..."

"What about the guards outside the wire?" Kinch asked. He looked through the window and saw that the extra guards at the wire were still there.

"I'll have to risk it. If I can't get back in without being seen, I'll bury the supplies nearby and let them think I tried to escape."

It had been a long day. Schultz had come in just after lunch to inspect the barracks for the third time that week. The roll calls lasted twice as long, with Klink standing there giving some sort of boring, never-ending speech. By the time the last roll call of the day came to a close, it was snowing heavily. Hogan was not looking forward to leaving the barracks. They might have had minimal heat, but it was still warmer than it had been outside.

Hogan climbed out of the emergency tunnel and ducked behind the entrance which was disguised as an old tree stump. Klink had posted Schultz outside the wire and right by Hogan's exit. It was the first break he had had all day. Schultz always fell asleep on duty and if they ever did manage to get caught 

by him, they wouldn't get arrested – Unless they wanted to be – just told to go back to the barracks before they all got into trouble.

After the searchlight passed over him, he headed into the trees and made his way as quietly as he could to the area the plane would drop the parcel. It took just over half an hour to get there because of the amount of time he had to stop and take cover as a passing German patrol would come far too close for comfort.

He waited a large tree and watched for the courier plane to come into view. Hogan looked around quickly and then gave them a signal using the flashlight he had brought with him. A small box fell from the plane and landed in the bushes just ahead of him. He quickly undid the parachute, grabbed the box and parachute then left. It wasn't until he was half way back towards camp that he heard someone behind him. Grabbing the gun he had with him, he crouched behind a large tree keeping them insight as much as possible while staying hidden at the same time. Three people, two men and a woman, walked past him and stopped where he had been standing only minutes before.

"I dunno Hermione. If we can't find a way back; we are in some serious trouble. We have to get back to..." The red hair man stopped talking and looked over his shoulder to where Hogan was hiding.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked frowning at him.

"I heard something. It sounded like a branch breaking or something like that." From what Hogan could tell from their accents, they were English and not German.

"It's probably just a stray dog or something, we haven't passed any one all night. Let's just keep going, we may be able to find a hotel or something." The man with black hair said softly.

Hogan made to reposition himself but lost his balance and slipped in the snow. Before he knew it the three people were standing over him. He grabbed his gun, took the safety off and pointed it at the man with black hair because he was the closest to him. Suddenly he was thankful he chose not to change out of his uniform.

"Who are you?" The man with black hair asked; pointing, what looked like, a polished stick directly at Hogan. All three stood their ground not taking much notice of the gun pointed towards them. They seemed to think they had the advantage. Three on one; Hogan could see their slight advantage but he still thought he had a better chance at getting away with a gun in his hand.

"You tell me." Hogan replied. "I'm the one with the gun."

Hermione lowered her stick but the others didn't move. Hogan didn't lower his gun but got to his feet. "I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We were kind of hoping to run into someone who could help." Hermione introduced the men next to her.

"Colonel Robert Hogan. What are you three doing here? If you're not careful, you'll get caught by the Gestapo and then..."

"The Gestapo?" Hermione interrupted. "What have they got to do with anything?"

"They're not exactly the friendliest people around these days, especially to the English." Hogan put the safety back on and lowered the gun, but he kept it by his side all the same.

"We need to get to London as soon as we can. Can you help us?" Harry asked warily.

"I'm not sure. For the time being though, you can come and stay with me and my men. It's not as nice as a hotel room but it does the trick." Hogan smiled.

"Can we trust you?" Harry asked.

"I've got more to lose by trusting you than you have. If you don't want to come then..."

"Okay." Harry interrupted. "But shouldn't we get going? The more time we waste the more chance of getting caught by them."

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan stopped just out of sight of the camp and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The snow had eased considerably from when he first started out to get the supplies from the plane. He lowered his voice so it was just above a whisper and handed over the box he had been carrying to Harry.

"There are a lot of guards just around the corner." He whispered to them. "We should be able to get into the tunnel without being seen but you have to be as quiet as possible. Hold on to this for me and don't let anyone see you with it except when you're down in the tunnel. We aren't exactly supposed to have this stuff. And since you're not in uniform, they'll think you three are spies."

Hogan quietly led them towards the snow covered tree stump and after checking the immediate area for guards heading towards them, he opened the entrance and Harry climbed down the wooden ladder. 

Hogan closed the hatch and hid behind the stump as the searchlight made its way past him. When it was safe, he opened it again and Hermione climbed down closely followed by Ron. There were not as many guards as Hogan had seen when he left the camp /_. They must have been pulled from that area to patrol inside the camp instead._ /

Hogan hid behind the stump a second time and waited for a passing guard to get far enough away from him before he attempted to get in the tunnel himself. Before he could move however he heard footsteps behind him. He turned slowly on the spot and saw Major Hochstetter standing over him with a handgun pointing at him. Two of his men were on either side holding their own guns. From where he was, Hogan could hear the alarms sound from inside the camp signalling that a prisoner had escaped.

"Search him." Hochstetter said as Hogan got to his feet. "I think they have found out that you are missing Hogan."

"Yeah well, it was bound to happen. If I would have known about the roll call I would have waited until after it was over." Hogan kept his face as expressionless as possible as the guard found the hand gun Hogan had put back inside his jacket.

"Where did you get this?" He took the gun from the guard and held it up for Hogan to see.

"I found it." Hogan said. Hochstetter raised his eyebrows. "In the camp's armoury." He added, silently hoping that he wouldn't decide to search the barracks for any other weapons.

"We'll see." Hogan followed Hochstetter and his men back into the camp ground while the driver of Hochstetter's staff car drove in ahead of them. Hochstetter grabbed his arm before they reached the gates.

Hogan saw his men in front of barracks two, being ushered back inside by Schultz before being led into Klink's office. He smiled as he past Hilda and pushed past Hochstetter as he went into Klink's office. He saw Klink disconnect the short wave radio and face who ever had barged into his office. Klink looked more annoyed than Hogan had seen him, since the last time the Gestapo turned up and barged into his office, unannounced.

"Klink, you can stop looking for your escaped prisoner."

"Hogan! What is wrong with you?" Klink said as he saw Hogan standing beside Hochstetter. "It's bad enough when your men try to escape, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to try after I told you I had warned about the extra patrols."

"I thought you were bluffing. The last time you said the guards were being doubled, nothing happened. I thought I'd give it a try."

"30 days in the cooler and nothing you say will get you out of it." Klink added as Hogan tried to argue. "Schultz!!" Klink called and Schultz walked inside, breathing as though he had just run across the compound. "Take Colonel Hogan to the cooler and make sure he stays there."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 3:**_

"What is Hochstetter doing here?" Carter asked as Kinch unplugged the coffee pot. They had been listening to what was happening in Klink's office since they saw Hogan walk inside.

"I think the more important question right now is what he wants with Colonel Hogan."

"How's far do we have left to go on the tunnel to the cooler?"

"I'd say at least another 10 feet until we get through." Carter said. "The rest of the tunnel should be okay. As far as we can tell it didn't collapse anywhere else. That was the weakest part, we hadn't finished bracing it with the new beams yet."

"Let's check the rest of the tunnels and make sure no one came through the emergency exit." Kinch hid the coffee pot under Hogan's desk and led the way into the other room and to his bunk. Kinch hit the frame twice and the bottom bunk rose into the one above.

Kinch reach the bottom of the ladder and waited for Carter to come down after him. Once they closed the entrance again, they turned the corner that led to the radio room and Kinch through his arm out in front of Carter to make him stop. Kinch opened the lid of a trunk that was beside the table and pulled out two guns. He past one to Carter who looked complete confused.

"I think there's someone down here. I heard something just ahead." Kinch whispered. He checked his gun and slowly made his way around the next corner. He raised his gun as soon as he saw the three people walking towards them. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said. He held out the package Colonel Hogan had given him. "As for how we got in here, your Colonel Hogan brought us here. He never came down here after us though."

Carter lowered his gun but Kinch kept his aimed at the intruders. He took the package and passed it to Carter, who opened it slowly. He saw the ammunition, detonator caps and everything else they had asked London for. Cater went to check the rest of the tunnel while Kinch stayed with the three newcomers.

"I'm Kinch and that was Carter." Kinch lowered his gun and led them back into the radio room where he put away the box Harry had given them. "Colonel Hogan got caught by Hochstetter. Probably just after he closed the hatch after you. All we can do for the moment is hope Hochstetter didn't see anything."

"Who's Hochstetter?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione on the old bunk by the far wall.

"Major Hochstetter is Gestapo. He's in charge of the security in the Hammelburg/Dusseldorf area. He's also had it in for this camp ever since Klink took control here."

"No one else is down here." Carter rounded the corner looking relieved. "No sign of anybody."

"Carter, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione. Looks like the colonel brought them back with him."

"Hi there." Carter said, shaking hands with all of them. Before Carter could say anything more some opened the entrance and called out to them.

"Kinch, you and Carter better get up here fast, Schultz is commin'" They hurried upstairs and left Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. "Stay there and don't move" Kinch called over his shoulder as he climbed the ladder. He was taking a chance by leaving them alone, but there was no other choice.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Schultz led the way down the stone steps and into the cooler where Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk were. He opened the cell door and Carter went inside carry the tray full of food. Somehow, Newkirk had managed to sneak in a deck of cards and they were playing poker when the door opened.

"Hi all." Carter said. "I brought you guys some lunch if you want it." He set the tray down on the table and sat down beside LeBeau.

"Thanks Carter." Hogan through his cards down as the others grabbed a plate of food each.

"What happened last night colonel?"

"Hochstetter caught me just outside the entrance. I slipped and he must have seen me when the searchlight came past." Hogan glanced towards Schultz who had already started pinching food off the tray. "Schultz can you give us a few minutes?"

"You know I have to stay here when..."

"Come on Schultz, where are we gonna go? The only way out is straight past you, we aren't going anywhere. I promise."

"Well okay. Two minutes." He closed the door behind him as he walked outside.

"We met Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who are they?" Hogan interrupted their questions and started to explain what had happened when he went to pick up the package from London. He told them how he met the three strangers in the woods and decided that they could be trusted. "If not." He added "we'll just send them to London and they can deal with them."

An hour later, after Carter had left and gone back to the barracks; they heard someone else talking outside the door. Newkirk grabbed the cards and quickly put them inside his pockets and out of sight. It had sounded like Klink and they would probably get another week if they were caught playing cards in the cooler. The door opened and Schultz walked in with Corporal Langenscheidt. "Colonel Hogan, the commandant wants to see you." He stood back for Hogan to get through the door and then led the way back to Klink's office. Langenscheidt was a quiet and, sometimes, very nervous guard who occasionally stood in as Klink's aid when Schultz was on guard duty. Most of the time, however he was on guard duty by the front gate.

"Herr Commandant?" He said as he entered Klink's office. "Colonel Hogan is here."

"Danke Langenscheidt." Klink walked around his desk and faced Hogan as the door closed as He and Hogan were left alone.

"You wanted to see me colonel?" Hogan asked.

"Yes I did. That was a very stupid thing you did last night Hogan. You were lucky Hochstetter caught you so close to the camp, with all this sabotage in the area, if you were any further away from here he would have suspected you. More than he already does. Are you ever going to realise it's pointless to try to escape?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Hogan took his hat off, threw it on top of Klink's helmet and sat down on the chair facing Klink's desk. "Depends on whether or not my men are going to be released from the cooler any time soon."

"I have already said they would not be let out. I will not put up with fighting amongst the prisoners"

"What if I gave you my word it will never happen again? Besides, you've got me in there. I'll stay an extra week if you let me out. You can't get better than that commandant."

Klink hesitated, unsure if he could believe Hogan. "Alright, but if it happens again. The punishment will be doubled. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thanks. Oh and as for me having anything to do with sabotage; that's what I call stupid. I don't know anything about blowing things up unless it's from a plane."

"Diss-missed Hogan." Klink sat back down at his desk and started on the report in front of him while Hogan was taken back to the cooler.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan walked into the barracks two days after the meeting he had with Klink. He had not been able to figure out what had made Klink change his mind until he opened the door and saw Carter and Newkirk fighting while Kinch was trying to keep LeBeau from the fight. He slammed the door shut and pushed his way through the other men so he could get to them and break up the fight.

"Alright that's enough! Break it up! Both of you!" Hogan yelled as he pulled Carter off Newkirk. Once he managed to get them separated – placing himself directly between them - he was surprised to see that they were both smiling at him and were completely calm, like the fight had never happened. "What's this all about?"

"Getting you out of the cooler, so we have a chance at blowing that munitions plant." Kinch said as he let go of LeBeau. "We figured that you would be let out of the cooler if I went to Klink, told him that there are always fights breaking out in the barracks, and that you were the only one who could really control it."

"Klink bought it?" Hogan asked, sounding impressed but not surprised at how easily they could convince Klink.

"Considering we put on a fight, in front of Schultz, at least four times so far, I don't think he could afford not to believe it." Carter picked up his hat and brushed it off before putting it back on.

"Thanks." Hogan laughed as he imagined Klink's face when he heard about all the fights.

Leaving the men to clean everything up in the barracks, Hogan went down into the tunnels to check on Harry, Ron and Hermione. He found them in the 'lab' Carter used to make demolition packs, smoke bombs and anything else they would need for day to day use when they received assignments from London or needed to free underground agents or escaped prisoners who wound up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hogan saw them standing around the wooden table with Carter's chemistry set laid out in front of them. "Does Carter know you're using that?" The trio spun around, surprised.

"Colonel?" Harry asked. Because of the shoe polish that was on Hogan's face at the time, Harry had not been able to get a good look at his face in the dark.

"Yeah." Hogan shook hands with them and introduced himself properly. He never had a chance in the woods. "Sorry about not joining you when you first arrived. I got caught up. Thanks for getting that stuff down here for me."

"No worries." Harry said. He hesitated for a moment then asked what he had wanted to know since they first arrived. "What exactly do you all do here? I mean besides digging tunnels." When Hogan hesitated, Ron added. "Don't worry, Kinch has already figured out we aren't the bad guys."

"We help escaped POWs get safely back to England and try to cause as much trouble to the German war effort as we possibly can." Hogan pulled up a spare seat and sat down before he added. "Sometimes we throw in a little sabotage work as well."

"Hang on." Ron said. "I thought I saw some sort of camp right above us?"

"Uh huh. There is. Stalag 13, '_the toughest POW camp in all of Germany_' as the camp commandant Colonel Klink constantly tells anyone who will listen. When we aren't doing our job for London, we're just ordinary POWs... Well, as far as anyone else is concerned." He added as an afterthought.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hochstetter had not been back to the camp in the past three days, which had worked out perfectly with Hogan plans. Klink had been in such an agreeable mood since the Gestapo had left the area, Klink had relaxed security around the camp and everything was back to normal. Hogan was in his quarters with Newkirk and LeBeau when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hogan called as he folded up a map of the Hammelburg area. Harry walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"Kinch wanted me to let you know he contacted the sub. They'll be at the usual place tomorrow night at 10:00pm."

"Thanks Harry."

"Are you sure you don't need help with whatever it is you're planning?" Harry asked. He had overheard Carter and Newkirk talking the day before about a munitions plant and thought they would be able to help.

Newkirk and LeBeau looked at each other. They didn't completely trust Harry, Ron and Hermione. There was something about them that didn't seem right and they weren't afraid of showing their feelings. They were very cautious about what was said and done in front of them. As far as they were concerned, the faster the three of them could leave, the better it would be.

"Why would we want your 'elp? We've managed before without you 'ere?" Newkirk asked.

"It was just an offer." Harry said. "Look I know you don't trust us but..." He stopped talking as the door to Hogan's room opened a second time and Schultz walked inside.

"Colonel Hogan." He walked past Harry as though he wasn't in the room. "The commandant wants you to organise a work detail to get supplies for the officers' club."

"Yeah okay Schultz we'll be out in a minute or two." Hogan opened the door for Schultz, hoping to get the sergeant out of the room before he noticed Harry standing beside him.

Schultz left the room and Hogan shut the door behind him. Slowly he turned to face the others, LeBeau and Newkirk's expressions showed his confusion and relief. Hogan had known about the suspicions his two men had had about him bringing Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the camp and was slowly starting to agree with them. Schultz might overlook the men they bring into camp when he sees them, but to ignore them completely was something entirely different.

"Why did Schultz act like you weren't there?" LeBeau asked before Hogan could get a word in.

"Who are you? Gestapo? Abwher? Luftwaffe?"

"None of the above." Hermione's voice came from the doorway. Unnoticed by any of them Hermione and Ron had walked into Hogan's room. "We may as well tell them. They'll have to know if we want them to trust us." She added.

"Well?" Newkirk said when they hesitated.

"I'm a witch and Harry and Ron are wizards." She said matter-of-factly as though it was something you heard every day.

"What?"

"We're wizards." Ron repeated.

"Prove it." Newkirk said, thinking it would be some stupid coin trick or sleight of hand that he so often used.

Harry pulled out a smooth wooden stick and waved it in the air. At first nothing happened but then all their attention was drawn to the coffee cup sitting abandon on the desk beside LeBeau. It rose slowly into the air and moved away from the table and into the middle of the room to where Hogan now stood. Hogan ran his hand through the air above and below the cup and found no strings or anything that would indicate the usual tricks that are normally used. He grabbed the cup out of mid air and put it back on the table where it lay still.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic."

That night Hogan and his men sat around the table with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Carter listened from the door while he kept an eye out for uninvited guards. They told Hogan about how nobody else but Hogan and his men could see them. To prove what they were saying yet again, when it was time for the last roll call of the day; the three of them followed Hogan and his men outside and stood in front of the line in plain sight of everyone near them. Klink came out of his office to get a report then went back inside after his usual warnings about trying to escape, apparently completely unaware that there were three extra people right in front of him. The only men who noticed where the POWs standing behind them, although they had enough sense to act as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 4:**_

Carter was working on the last of the demolition packs Hogan had asked him to make. They were going out through the tunnel tonight to blow up the munitions factory. He was always making the same type of explosives but tonight it had to be a different type. Hogan had shown them the map he had gotten the previous day when he went to meet the underground agent. Katrina knew the area well and had been keeping a close eye on all the security around the factory while her other contact, Hans, had been working inside the factory. Together, they had managed to get all the information Hogan and his men needed to destroy the factory completely.

"...We'll get you a map and LeBeau has put together enough food for at least a week." Hogan's voice came from around the corner of Carter's lab. "How's the explosives coming along?" he asked Carter as he came to a stop in front of the bench Carter was standing behind. Harry and Hermione were just behind him.

"Almost done colonel. I just have to put the last few wires in place and set the timers." Carter said enthusiastically. He loved working with explosives. "Should have them all finished in just a few hours."

"When you're finished, I need you to take Harry, Ron and Hermione out through the tunnel, I'll get Kinch to contact the underground and they'll take it from there."

"Colonel. We don't want to put anyone in danger. Just give us a map and point us in the right direction. As long as the sub knows we're coming we should be okay." Hermione interrupted.

"It's not a question of whether or not you can make it. It's the fact that we're going out tonight to blow up a factory. Within hours, the Gestapo are going to searching for the people responsible."

"Colonel, we can protect ourselves if need be." Harry argued. "They won't catch us and even if they did, it wouldn't be for long."

"Alright." Hogan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Just make sure you keep out of sight and out of trouble."

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"What kept you so long?" Hogan asked as LeBeau came back inside the barracks empty handed. He had been outside the barracks talking to Schultz.

"Klink is having a bed check tonight. Schultz just told me when I gave him the strudel I made." LeBeau took off his scarf and threw it onto the bed with his gloves. "Around 9:30 tonight."

"Why would Klink want a bed check tonight? He just made one last week."

"I don't know. But we'll have to be here for it. As soon as Klink realises we're missing we'll be in all sorts of trouble." Hogan said as the entrance to the tunnel opened and Ron climbed out of the tunnel. "What's up Ron?"

"We're thinking of heading out now instead of later tonight. If it's alright with you of cause."

"Yeah okay. We'll meet you down there in a few minutes. Don't leave until we get there." Hogan said after a few minutes.

"Colonel, are you sure it's safe for them to leave in the middle of the day? Klink has guards posted right by our exit." Kinch asked.

"If Klink comes for the bed check tonight, it's better if they do go now. That way, at least we know they got out and away from the camp."

Hogan watched as Ron headed back down into the tunnels. It was always a risk; leaving the camp in broad daylight. They could easily be seen by anyone and caught just as quickly. However, if they had any chance of pulling off the mission London had given them, Hogan didn't need three extra people to look out for. It seemed that they could handle whatever came their way, if what they had told them was true.

Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau made their way down the ladder and through the tunnel until they met up Harry and Ron at the exit. Hermione came up behind them carrying a bag across her shoulder. Newkirk pulled up the periscope they used to check the get security from the exit. Looking into it, he saw Schultz sitting down on an old tree stump, very similar to the one they used as the exit out of camp. There were only two dogs with Schultz and they were just lying there beside him. The dogs and Schultz were nothing to worry about and he turned to look in another direction. There was nothing more to see and after one last quick check, Newkirk lowered the periscope.

"All clear outside the wire. Just Schultz and a couple of dogs."

"Okay." Hogan turned to face Harry. "Do you have everything?"

"It's all in the bag you gave us."

"Good. You shouldn't have any trouble getting to the main road. You've got the map for the rest of your trip. When you reach the sub, tell them to get in contact with us so we know we don't have to come get you three out of Gestapo headquarters or something."

"Thanks for everything colonel." They shook hands and one by one Harry, Ron and Hermione left the tunnel.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The lights had just been switched off in barracks two when Klink finally walked into the room for the surprise bed check that everyone knew about. Schultz followed him inside and closed the door as he turned his torch on to give them some light. Slowly they made their way around the room and eventually came to a stop in front of Hogan's room. Opening the door as silently as possible, the door nevertheless creaked slightly as it opened; Schultz walked into the room and shone the torch towards Hogan's bunk. The light from the torch shone in Hogan's face and he rolled over to face the wall, making sure he kept his eyes closed so they would think he was still asleep.

"Come one Schultz." They left the barracks without a word, Schultz knocking over a chair on the way out. The door shut behind them and Carter threw his old blanket off him and went to turn the light on again. Hogan came out of his room, pulling his jacket back on. Newkirk climbed down from his bunk and opened the door an inch so he could see anyone coming their way and give everyone else warning.

Hogan opened the footlocker by the door and pulled out a small bottle of black shoe polish. He put some of it on his hands and tossed the bottle over to LeBeau while he rubbed the polish over his face so they would be less visible outside. Hogan and his men had successfully completed assignments harder than the one they were attempting that night but there was something about this particular mission that made him more anxious than usual. Kinch opened the tunnel and climbed down the ladder first and went to check that all the explosives had been set and were ready to go when the time came.

They were all wearing their uniforms; Hogan didn't want them out of uniform for this assignment just in case they were caught near the factory. If they were in uniform, the chances of whoever it was that would arrest them, would believe they were just escaped prisoners and not saboteurs. After Hogan had checked that all was quiet outside the wire and they had a clear path into the woods, they made their way up the ladder, into the woods and away from Stalag 13.

"Colonel." Kinch whispered as a Gestapo staff car sped past them along the main road. "Are you sure we should try this tonight? That's the third staff car that's passed us in 10 minutes."

"We can't wait any longer. We need blow that plant tonight or we may not get another chance."

"With all the activity the undergrounds been causin' lately I'm surprised we've made it this far." Newkirk said as they began to make their way along the road again.

"Everyone freeze." Hogan held out his hand and stopped LeBeau from moving forwards.

"What is it colonel?" LeBeau asked. They had been walking for the best part of 20 minutes and had only come across one patrol on foot.

"Just don't move." Hogan was looking at the ground where LeBeau had just stepped. "Kinch, Newkirk see if you can find any heavy logs around here. Watch where you step."

Kinch and Newkirk searched the area around them for anything that looked relatively heavy. They had no idea why they were looking for it, but they figured Hogan must have a good reason. Kinch found a small but heavy log five minutes later and it took both him and Newkirk to carry it back to where Hogan was standing with LeBeau and Carter. Carter was kneeling down in the dirt beside LeBeau and looking at something they couldn't see from where they were.

"What's goin' on Guv'nor?" Newkirk asked.

"Looks like security has been doubled around the area even more than we first thought. LeBeau stepped on a land mine. We need something that will be able to replace the weight that's on it now so that it won't explode the second LeBeau moves his foot." Kinch and Newkirk were close enough to LeBeau now that they could clearly see his face. Even under the shoe polish he had rubbed on his face, they could still tell that he had gone paler than usual.

"Everyone back off." Hogan said as Kinch and Newkirk put down the log in front of LeBeau. "I'll make it an order if it'll make you feel better." Hogan added when no one moved away.

"There's no way one person can lift that log without help colonel. You'll need our help." Kinch said.

"I'm staying." Carter looked up from where he was. "You need my help to get Louis off this thing."

"We'll I ain't goin' anywhere if you lot aren't" Newkirk smiled slightly. "Besides, we still need LeBeau as our chef. If there's somethin' I can do, count me in."

"Look, we don't know if this is going to work or..."

"We're all staying colonel." Carter interrupted.

Hogan sighed but didn't argue. Together he and Kinch lifted the log and slowly moved it towards LeBeau's foot. Carter reached out and grabbed the sides of the log mainly to help guide them into the right position. "LeBeau, start moving your foot, very slowly, off the mine." As they were moving the log into place above the mine; LeBeau moved his foot very slowly, and as best he could without shifting his weight off his foot, to the edge of the mine. Once Hogan, Kinch and Carter had placed the log on top of the mine, LeBeau lifted his foot and quickly stepped back looking extremely relieved. After a minute or two he collapsed.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan, Kinch and Carter continued on towards that factory. They walked very slowly and made sure that there was nothing in front of them that they might step on accidentally. Twice they came across a close call when one of them made to take another step only to be stopped by the other before it was too late. Hogan had made Newkirk stay behind to watch out for LeBeau who still hadn't regained consciousness by the time they left. He and Kinch had carried LeBeau to a large and relatively hidden ditch just a few metres from where they had come across the mine.

Soon they came to a point where they could just make out the guard towers and the anti-aircraft defences surrounding the factory. They made their way as quietly as possible to the edge of the clearing and after making sure there were no patrols within ear shot, started checking the explosives and went over the main part of the plan. They needed to place the demolition packs where they would do the most damage. The only break they had at the moment was that the best places where all near this end of the factory. The most difficult part would be getting there without being detected.

"Okay." Hogan whispered. "Carter, you and Kinch hide these behind that storage shed over there. If Kristina is right; there's enough gun powder in there to start a chain reaction. I'll try to get this into one of the supply trucks that stopped just outside the gate over there. The only chance is when the driver get's out to open the gates, if we can get the dynamite under that truck we have a good chance it'll cause a big enough explosion. Once you set the timers, get back to Newkirk and LeBeau."

"What about you?" Carter asked.

"I'll meet up with you by the time you reach Newkirk. If I don't show up within five minutes, get back to camp. That's an order." He added when he saw Kinch was ready to argue.

Ten minutes later Hogan saw Kinch and Carter heading away from factory and into the woods. Turning back to what he was doing, He checked his watch and set the timers to go off at 11:30pm. An hour later. Moving out from under the truck, he made his way into the cover of the trees which were metres away. Hiding behind a large, over-grown tree, he turned and watched as the diver started the truck and drove it inside the gates and towards the factory.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry, Hermione and Ron (who now had light brown hair instead of red) were sitting around the coffee table in a room they had checked into, at the local Hofbrau hotel. They had arrived late the previous evening and had decided to stay for a few nights to try and figure out how what to do next. Thanks to the 

money that they had been given by Hogan's men back at Stalag 13, they were able to pay in advance with no questions asked.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ron grumbled as he leaned back in the arm chair. "We're never gonna figure out how it was done."

"Not with that attitude we're not." Hermione pointed out. She pulled the map of the surrounding area closer to her and tapped it twice with the end of her wand. Faint gold patches appeared on the map, the brightest of which showed the place where they had landed in the woods just over a week ago.

"Have a look at this." She pushed the map towards Harry and Ron. "The gold patches you can see are certain traces of magic in the area. If you look here, you can see that this is where we first appeared. The more magic that is used the brighter the gold becomes."

"What's that got to do with getting us home?" Harry asked looking totally confused by where Hermione was going with her theory.

"It might help us in finding out who sent us here and more importantly; why." Hermione stood up and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going to going downstairs for a while; I'll see you down there later."

Hermione walked down the long corridor and then made her way down the steps leading into the dining room of the Hofbrau. She walked through the tables and found a spare table at the other side of the room. Hermione looked around the room and ordered a drink when the waitress came to take her order. The tables were almost full by the time Harry and Ron came looking for her half an hour later.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Not a thing." Ron said miserably. "We've been through it a hundred times, there's nothing..."

"_Excuse me._" A Gestapo captain came up to over to their table. "_Do you mind if I joined you? All the tables are full._"

Harry looked at the officer in question. "_Of cause not please sit down._" Harry smiled at him and pushed out a chair with his foot. Thanks to the spell Hermione had cast over them earlier, they were able to understand and speak any language.

"_Danke. _I am Captain Hans Strasberg." He introduced himself in English and shook hands with each of them in turn. "This place is the closest hotel I could find, I did not expect to find it so full tonight." He continued after the waitress had taken his drink order.

"Why are you surprised? It seems to be a popular place." Hermione said. The waitress returned with a round of drinks for everyone.

"It is just that with all the security that Major Hochstetter has placed around the area, I thought it would not be so crowded." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione looked even more worried than normal.

"Captain, do you know if anyone has been arrested yet?" She asked in a casual voice.

"I have only heard rumours." He said slowly, as if unsure of how to say it. "Major Hochstetter seems to think that there is something going on at Stalag 13. I have heard that some of the men there were arrested and he claims to have an informant who has given him information."

"Stalag 13 is a prisoner of war camp." Harry said slowly. "From what I have heard there has not been a successful escape from there, how could he possibly suspect any of the prisoners?"

"I do not know. Although the one thing I do know is that they would have been taken to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg."

Harry stood up and pulled out 20 marks to pay for the drinks. Ron and Hermione also stood up and without another word they left the table and headed back upstairs into their room. Once they were safely in the room again, Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered "_Muffliato_" then turned back to Ron and Hermione. They sat around the table all night trying to come up with a suitable plan to rescue the men of Stalag 13, without casting suspicion on themselves in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 4:**_

Carter was working on the last of the demolition packs Hogan had asked him to make. They were going out through the tunnel tonight to blow up the munitions factory. He was always making the same type of explosives but tonight it had to be a different type. Hogan had shown them the map he had gotten the previous day when he went to meet the underground agent. Katrina knew the area well and had been keeping a close eye on all the security around the factory while her other contact, Hans, had been working inside the factory. Together, they had managed to get all the information Hogan and his men needed to destroy the factory completely.

"...We'll get you a map and LeBeau has put together enough food for at least a week." Hogan's voice came from around the corner of Carter's lab. "How's the explosives coming along?" he asked Carter as he came to a stop in front of the bench Carter was standing behind. Harry and Hermione were just behind him.

"Almost done colonel. I just have to put the last few wires in place and set the timers." Carter said enthusiastically. He loved working with explosives. "Should have them all finished in just a few hours."

"When you're finished, I need you to take Harry, Ron and Hermione out through the tunnel, I'll get Kinch to contact the underground and they'll take it from there."

"Colonel. We don't want to put anyone in danger. Just give us a map and point us in the right direction. As long as the sub knows we're coming we should be okay." Hermione interrupted.

"It's not a question of whether or not you can make it. It's the fact that we're going out tonight to blow up a factory. Within hours, the Gestapo are going to searching for the people responsible."

"Colonel, we can protect ourselves if need be." Harry argued. "They won't catch us and even if they did, it wouldn't be for long."

"Alright." Hogan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Just make sure you keep out of sight and out of trouble."

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"What kept you so long?" Hogan asked as LeBeau came back inside the barracks empty handed. He had been outside the barracks talking to Schultz.

"Klink is having a bed check tonight. Schultz just told me when I gave him the strudel I made." LeBeau took off his scarf and threw it onto the bed with his gloves. "Around 9:30 tonight."

"Why would Klink want a bed check tonight? He just made one last week."

"I don't know. But we'll have to be here for it. As soon as Klink realises we're missing we'll be in all sorts of trouble." Hogan said as the entrance to the tunnel opened and Ron climbed out of the tunnel. "What's up Ron?"

"We're thinking of heading out now instead of later tonight. If it's alright with you of cause."

"Yeah okay. We'll meet you down there in a few minutes. Don't leave until we get there." Hogan said after a few minutes.

"Colonel, are you sure it's safe for them to leave in the middle of the day? Klink has guards posted right by our exit." Kinch asked.

"If Klink comes for the bed check tonight, it's better if they do go now. That way, at least we know they got out and away from the camp."

Hogan watched as Ron headed back down into the tunnels. It was always a risk; leaving the camp in broad daylight. They could easily be seen by anyone and caught just as quickly. However, if they had any chance of pulling off the mission London had given them, Hogan didn't need three extra people to look out for. It seemed that they could handle whatever came their way, if what they had told them was true.

Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau made their way down the ladder and through the tunnel until they met up Harry and Ron at the exit. Hermione came up behind them carrying a bag across her shoulder. Newkirk pulled up the periscope they used to check the get security from the exit. Looking into it, he saw Schultz sitting down on an old tree stump, very similar to the one they used as the exit out of camp. There were only two dogs with Schultz and they were just lying there beside him. The dogs and Schultz were nothing to worry about and he turned to look in another direction. There was nothing more to see and after one last quick check, Newkirk lowered the periscope.

"All clear outside the wire. Just Schultz and a couple of dogs."

"Okay." Hogan turned to face Harry. "Do you have everything?"

"It's all in the bag you gave us."

"Good. You shouldn't have any trouble getting to the main road. You've got the map for the rest of your trip. When you reach the sub, tell them to get in contact with us so we know we don't have to come get you three out of Gestapo headquarters or something."

"Thanks for everything colonel." They shook hands and one by one Harry, Ron and Hermione left the tunnel.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The lights had just been switched off in barracks two when Klink finally walked into the room for the surprise bed check that everyone knew about. Schultz followed him inside and closed the door as he turned his torch on to give them some light. Slowly they made their way around the room and eventually came to a stop in front of Hogan's room. Opening the door as silently as possible, the door nevertheless creaked slightly as it opened; Schultz walked into the room and shone the torch towards Hogan's bunk. The light from the torch shone in Hogan's face and he rolled over to face the wall, making sure he kept his eyes closed so they would think he was still asleep.

"Come one Schultz." They left the barracks without a word, Schultz knocking over a chair on the way out. The door shut behind them and Carter threw his old blanket off him and went to turn the light on again. Hogan came out of his room, pulling his jacket back on. Newkirk climbed down from his bunk and opened the door an inch so he could see anyone coming their way and give everyone else warning.

Hogan opened the footlocker by the door and pulled out a small bottle of black shoe polish. He put some of it on his hands and tossed the bottle over to LeBeau while he rubbed the polish over his face so they would be less visible outside. Hogan and his men had successfully completed assignments harder than the one they were attempting that night but there was something about this particular mission that made him more anxious than usual. Kinch opened the tunnel and climbed down the ladder first and went to check that all the explosives had been set and were ready to go when the time came.

They were all wearing their uniforms; Hogan didn't want them out of uniform for this assignment just in case they were caught near the factory. If they were in uniform, the chances of whoever it was that would arrest them, would believe they were just escaped prisoners and not saboteurs. After Hogan had checked that all was quiet outside the wire and they had a clear path into the woods, they made their way up the ladder, into the woods and away from Stalag 13.

"Colonel." Kinch whispered as a Gestapo staff car sped past them along the main road. "Are you sure we should try this tonight? That's the third staff car that's passed us in 10 minutes."

"We can't wait any longer. We need blow that plant tonight or we may not get another chance."

"With all the activity the undergrounds been causin' lately I'm surprised we've made it this far." Newkirk said as they began to make their way along the road again.

"Everyone freeze." Hogan held out his hand and stopped LeBeau from moving forwards.

"What is it colonel?" LeBeau asked. They had been walking for the best part of 20 minutes and had only come across one patrol on foot.

"Just don't move." Hogan was looking at the ground where LeBeau had just stepped. "Kinch, Newkirk see if you can find any heavy logs around here. Watch where you step."

Kinch and Newkirk searched the area around them for anything that looked relatively heavy. They had no idea why they were looking for it, but they figured Hogan must have a good reason. Kinch found a small but heavy log five minutes later and it took both him and Newkirk to carry it back to where Hogan was standing with LeBeau and Carter. Carter was kneeling down in the dirt beside LeBeau and looking at something they couldn't see from where they were.

"What's goin' on Guv'nor?" Newkirk asked.

"Looks like security has been doubled around the area even more than we first thought. LeBeau stepped on a land mine. We need something that will be able to replace the weight that's on it now so that it won't explode the second LeBeau moves his foot." Kinch and Newkirk were close enough to LeBeau now that they could clearly see his face. Even under the shoe polish he had rubbed on his face, they could still tell that he had gone paler than usual.

"Everyone back off." Hogan said as Kinch and Newkirk put down the log in front of LeBeau. "I'll make it an order if it'll make you feel better." Hogan added when no one moved away.

"There's no way one person can lift that log without help colonel. You'll need our help." Kinch said.

"I'm staying." Carter looked up from where he was. "You need my help to get Louis off this thing."

"We'll I ain't goin' anywhere if you lot aren't" Newkirk smiled slightly. "Besides, we still need LeBeau as our chef. If there's somethin' I can do, count me in."

"Look, we don't know if this is going to work or..."

"We're all staying colonel." Carter interrupted.

Hogan sighed but didn't argue. Together he and Kinch lifted the log and slowly moved it towards LeBeau's foot. Carter reached out and grabbed the sides of the log mainly to help guide them into the right position. "LeBeau, start moving your foot, very slowly, off the mine." As they were moving the log into place above the mine; LeBeau moved his foot very slowly, and as best he could without shifting his weight off his foot, to the edge of the mine. Once Hogan, Kinch and Carter had placed the log on top of the mine, LeBeau lifted his foot and quickly stepped back looking extremely relieved. After a minute or two he collapsed.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan, Kinch and Carter continued on towards that factory. They walked very slowly and made sure that there was nothing in front of them that they might step on accidentally. Twice they came across a close call when one of them made to take another step only to be stopped by the other before it was too late. Hogan had made Newkirk stay behind to watch out for LeBeau who still hadn't regained consciousness by the time they left. He and Kinch had carried LeBeau to a large and relatively hidden ditch just a few metres from where they had come across the mine.

Soon they came to a point where they could just make out the guard towers and the anti-aircraft defences surrounding the factory. They made their way as quietly as possible to the edge of the clearing and after making sure there were no patrols within ear shot, started checking the explosives and went over the main part of the plan. They needed to place the demolition packs where they would do the most damage. The only break they had at the moment was that the best places where all near this end of the factory. The most difficult part would be getting there without being detected.

"Okay." Hogan whispered. "Carter, you and Kinch hide these behind that storage shed over there. If Kristina is right; there's enough gun powder in there to start a chain reaction. I'll try to get this into one of the supply trucks that stopped just outside the gate over there. The only chance is when the driver get's out to open the gates, if we can get the dynamite under that truck we have a good chance it'll cause a big enough explosion. Once you set the timers, get back to Newkirk and LeBeau."

"What about you?" Carter asked.

"I'll meet up with you by the time you reach Newkirk. If I don't show up within five minutes, get back to camp. That's an order." He added when he saw Kinch was ready to argue.

Ten minutes later Hogan saw Kinch and Carter heading away from factory and into the woods. Turning back to what he was doing, He checked his watch and set the timers to go off at 11:30pm. An hour later. Moving out from under the truck, he made his way into the cover of the trees which were metres away. Hiding behind a large, over-grown tree, he turned and watched as the diver started the truck and drove it inside the gates and towards the factory.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry, Hermione and Ron (who now had light brown hair instead of red) were sitting around the coffee table in a room they had checked into, at the local Hofbrau hotel. They had arrived late the previous evening and had decided to stay for a few nights to try and figure out how what to do next. Thanks to the 

money that they had been given by Hogan's men back at Stalag 13, they were able to pay in advance with no questions asked.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ron grumbled as he leaned back in the arm chair. "We're never gonna figure out how it was done."

"Not with that attitude we're not." Hermione pointed out. She pulled the map of the surrounding area closer to her and tapped it twice with the end of her wand. Faint gold patches appeared on the map, the brightest of which showed the place where they had landed in the woods just over a week ago.

"Have a look at this." She pushed the map towards Harry and Ron. "The gold patches you can see are certain traces of magic in the area. If you look here, you can see that this is where we first appeared. The more magic that is used the brighter the gold becomes."

"What's that got to do with getting us home?" Harry asked looking totally confused by where Hermione was going with her theory.

"It might help us in finding out who sent us here and more importantly; why." Hermione stood up and grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'm going to going downstairs for a while; I'll see you down there later."

Hermione walked down the long corridor and then made her way down the steps leading into the dining room of the Hofbrau. She walked through the tables and found a spare table at the other side of the room. Hermione looked around the room and ordered a drink when the waitress came to take her order. The tables were almost full by the time Harry and Ron came looking for her half an hour later.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Not a thing." Ron said miserably. "We've been through it a hundred times, there's nothing..."

"_Excuse me._" A Gestapo captain came up to over to their table. "_Do you mind if I joined you? All the tables are full._"

Harry looked at the officer in question. "_Of cause not please sit down._" Harry smiled at him and pushed out a chair with his foot. Thanks to the spell Hermione had cast over them earlier, they were able to understand and speak any language.

"_Danke. _I am Captain Hans Strasberg." He introduced himself in English and shook hands with each of them in turn. "This place is the closest hotel I could find, I did not expect to find it so full tonight." He continued after the waitress had taken his drink order.

"Why are you surprised? It seems to be a popular place." Hermione said. The waitress returned with a round of drinks for everyone.

"It is just that with all the security that Major Hochstetter has placed around the area, I thought it would not be so crowded." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione looked even more worried than normal.

"Captain, do you know if anyone has been arrested yet?" She asked in a casual voice.

"I have only heard rumours." He said slowly, as if unsure of how to say it. "Major Hochstetter seems to think that there is something going on at Stalag 13. I have heard that some of the men there were arrested and he claims to have an informant who has given him information."

"Stalag 13 is a prisoner of war camp." Harry said slowly. "From what I have heard there has not been a successful escape from there, how could he possibly suspect any of the prisoners?"

"I do not know. Although the one thing I do know is that they would have been taken to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg."

Harry stood up and pulled out 20 marks to pay for the drinks. Ron and Hermione also stood up and without another word they left the table and headed back upstairs into their room. Once they were safely in the room again, Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered "_Muffliato_" then turned back to Ron and Hermione. They sat around the table all night trying to come up with a suitable plan to rescue the men of Stalag 13, without casting suspicion on themselves in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 6:**_

Hogan woke to find himself lying on a bed with sunlight coming in through a small window. He tried to move but changed his mind as almost every part of his body ached. He groaned and turned his head slightly, trying to see where he was. There was no one else in the room and the door was partially opened so that he could see a stream of light coming in from the next room. He tried to sit up again, but only managed to move about an inch before giving up.

He heard voices in the other room but couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were. He lay there for what seemed like ages, trying to work out what could have happened and what Hochstetter had planned this time around. After a while, footsteps sounded outside the door, moments later it opened and LeBeau walked inside carrying something in his hands.

"LeBeau?" Hogan said weakly. LeBeau turned towards the bed and when he saw Hogan was awake he put down tray that he had been holding onto the bedside table. Hogan tried once more to sit up but LeBeau stopped him and gently pushed him back down.

"Take it easy colonel. You need some rest." He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently grabbed Hogan's wrist, which Hogan just realised were wrapped in bandages. "You have been out for three days now."

"What happened? Where are the others?" Hogan asked as LeBeau changed the bandages on his wrists. "Hochstetter said that..."

"Forget about Hochstetter. We are all okay. What do you remember?"

"Last thing I saw was Granger giving Hochstetter a hard time about something. I was pretty much out of it by then."

"_Oui_, she did give him a hard time. She got us out of there and Hochstetter is off our case for a while."

"Where are we? Did I...?"

"You didn't say anything." Kinch said from behind LeBeau. He had walked into the room a few seconds ago but had gone unnoticed by either of them. "Except for the occasional insult. As for where we are; it's the Hofbrau in Hammelburg."

Hogan was still fairly much out of it, so Kinch and LeBeau explained what they could. There was a lot of unanswered questions they all wanted answers for, but for the time being, they would have to wait.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Ron sat by the fire staring into. He had been sitting there for over an hour by the time Harry and Hermione noticed something was wrong. Hogan's men were in the next room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione had managed to heal some of the more serious injuries Hogan's men had and some of injuries Hogan had. She was not able to fully heal Hogan because she did not have the right potions to help him heal completely and also it would be too suspicious if they were to show up at Stalag 13 without any sign of injuries.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked sitting down opposite him. He and Ron had changed out of the uniforms and changed into jeans and t-shirts they had 'borrowed' from a store just before renting out a room at the hotel. Hermione had also changed into a skirt and a pale blue top to match.

"I dunno." Ron said quietly, glancing across the room at Katrina. She was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room where they could keep an eye on her from anywhere in the room. "I have a strange feeling, as though I've seen her before. I can't put my finger on it though."

"That's impossible." Harry said. "You can't possibly recognise her, we don't even exist yet." Harry shook his head, when he realised what he said. / _I never did understand the whole time travelling thing. _/

For what seemed like hours, they sat together in silence. It was almost dark before Hermione got up and started preparing something for them all to eat. Ron through some more logs into the fireplace. "That's it!!" he called as Harry finished pulling out the plates from under the bench.

"I know where I've seen her before." Ron grinned slightly. "Remember how there was a mass breakout from Azkaban around the time when Voldemort finally made himself known again? On one of the wanted posters in the Diagon Ally, I saw a picture of Veronica Mayfield. She was a Death Eater that went missing, just after Voldemort made himself known again. We never found her."

"What's that have to do with...?"

"Oh my god." Hermione looked across the room at Katrina, realising what Ron was saying. "That's her."

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt." Kinch said. They had been talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione for most of the day, arguing on weather of not they could be trusted. Hogan slowly raised his hand. He still had the bandages on his wrists but they were feeling better than what they had been when he woke up that morning.

"Kinch is right." He said once Newkirk and LeBeau had stopped trying to talk over the top of each other. "They haven't turned us in yet, and they did help us get out of there. I have a feeling they are on our side, but that doesn't mean we trust them completely." He added at the look on Newkirk's face as he was about to argue.

"Hochstetter will be on our backs again within days of finding out we're back at camp."

"Somehow I don't think Hochstetter will be going anywhere near the camp for a while. From what I heard before I passed out, he backed down pretty fast." Hogan sat up a little straighter and winced as a pain stabbed at his ribs again. Hermione had healed one of his ribs but he still had another two broken ribs which she hadn't healed.

"I didn't think to ask earlier but; how is it that we got into the hotel undetected? Someone would have seen us."

"Hermione put some sort of charm thing over us and we just walked straight inside. No one saw us, and they still can't." Carter answered from the end of the bed. Out of everyone in Hogan's group, Carter was the most trusting. He wanted to see the good in everyone, no matter who they were, but sometimes it got to be annoying.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"So you finally worked out who I am." Veronica said with a smirk on her face. "I knew it was only a matter of time, when I realised that it was you Potter; but I must admit that I expected it to be sooner rather than later."

Harry stood in front of her with his wand pointed towards her, ready to react if she tried anything. She didn't have her wand on her but Harry knew from experience that wizards and witches were able to use magic without their wands if needed. Harry had dealt with a lot of Death Eaters in the past, even before the final battle between Hogwarts and Voldemort's army at Hogwarts and he knew what to expect.

"Sorry you had to wait. How did you get here? All the time turners where destroyed."

"Come on Potter, you know the answer to that question. I stole one, just hours before your people arrived at the ministry looking for your precious godfather."

"Harry!" Hermione warned as she saw the look on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not worth it."

"So you're the one who brought us here?" Ron asked, changing the subject as best he could.

"No. Unfortunately someone else beat me to it and..." She stopped speaking as the door to the bedroom opened and LeBeau walk out and shut the door behind him. He stopped as he saw all eyes on him.

"What's going on?" LeBeau asked when he saw that Harry had his wand pointed at who he thought was Katrina.

"We'll explain later. Is everything okay in there?" Hermione attempted to change the subject. Harry lowered his wand but kept a firm grasp on it, just to be on the safe side.

"_Oui_ everything is okay. I was just coming out to cook some dinner." LeBeau said suspiciously and headed towards the small kitchen. He didn't say anything else, but he went 

to the kitchen, grabbed some food that had been left over from lunch and went back into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The next day when Hogan was able to walk without too much effort or help from anyone else, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down with Hogan and his men before they left the hotel room, to organise how they would enter Stalag 13 later that afternoon. Hermione would take the lead once again, Harry and Ron being the 'guards'. The plan was simple enough. Drive into the camp using a truck they borrowed from the motor pool. The complicated part was getting Veronica into the camp without being seen.

"There's just one other thing you need to know." Harry said as they prepared to leave. "Katrina isn't who you think she is."

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Her real name is Veronica Mayfield and she's a witch just like us...Only she's not on our side. She's a Death Eater and she's been missing for about 21 years now."

"What the hell is a Death Eater? And what are you talking about?" Newkirk asked, confused.

"Well about 19 years ago, from our point of view, there was a war between wizards. Think of Hitler with magic powers and seemingly impossible to defeat or even kill." There was a brief pause as Hogan's men looked at each other, not wanting to imagine what Harry was describing. "The short version would be that she was one of his followers who managed to break out of our prison where she was being held. She went missing shortly after her escape and we've been searching for her ever since." Harry nodded towards Veronica who raised her eyes, looking bored.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out of the hotel room. Ron held open the door as Hogan and his men followed them out into the hallway. Hogan was leaning on Kinch as they walked. Hermione had cast a disillusionment charm over them before they left the room. Hogan was still suspicious of them as he walked into the hallway / _this better not be some kind of trick. If we're caught by the Gestapo again, we'll have no hope of getting out of the trouble we would be in._ / As if he had read Hogan thoughts Ron turned to him. "Don't worry Colonel. No one will be able to see you." Slowly and quietly, they made their way to the reception area and Hermione checked out while Harry and Ron led the way back to the truck parked outside.

Hermione joined them moments later and as she climbed into the front seat, Ron started the truck and drove away from the Hofbrau hotel. Harry sat in the back with the others and made sure Veronica didn't try to escape. She would be going back with them to their own time period so she couldn't cause any more trouble. The drive was slow due to the fact they had to take the back roads. Half an hour passed before they noticed that the truck was slowing down.

"We shouldn't be there yet." Harry looked at his watch frowning. He was about to investigate why they had stopped when he heard a voice speaking in German to Ron and Hermione. "Looks like we came across a checkpoint." He whispered.

A minute, which seemed more like ten, passed before they heard footsteps retreating and Ron slowly started to drive away. As they past the check point they saw the wooden beam being lowered again. Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked around at the others. / _Way to go Hermione._ / he inwardly sighed and praised his sister in law. The rest of the drive was none eventful and eventually they pulled up just out of view from the camp. Harry was first out of the truck, followed by Veronica. Ron and Hermione came around to meet them.

"Kinch, you and Carter take Veronica down into the tunnels. Grab Olsen or one of the guys up in the barracks and get them to watch over her until we get back to the barracks." Hogan said as he lowered himself out of the truck, wincing as stood up properly. Newkirk grabbed his arm to steady him as he swayed on the spot, and Hogan lent back against the truck for support. "Remember to signal before you go up, just in case Schultz or Klink happens to be in the barracks."

"Right. See you in a bit." Kinch, Carter and a reluctant Veronica headed off in the direction of Stalag 13.

"All we can do at the moment is wait." Hermione said as she watched them disappear from sight.

"What 'appened at that check point we past?" Newkirk asked curiously. He was still standing beside Hogan keeping an eye on him.

"I showed him some papers that we made up last night and then when he questioned them, I threatened the send him to Stalingrad on his own personal train." Hermione smirked as she remembered the look on the young soldiers' face.

"How will you get back to the future?" LeBeau asked. The look on his face as he asked would have been very funny had they been in different circumstances.

"When we get to London, we can make our way to our old school. With any luck, our head master will be there and he may be able to help us. If not we'll find another way."

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Olsen, Forster Baker and Hammond were all playing a game of cards in the barracks. Schultz had just left to start guard duty by the wire, having already done his usual head count after roll call. Olsen threw down a card and looked up as he heard something. No one else seemed to notice so he ignored it, thinking that he was just imaging things. A minute later; he heard the noise again, slightly louder than before.

"Shut up guys." He said throwing the cards face down on the table in front of him. He got up and moved towards Kinch's bunk where he thought was the general direction of the banging. It sounded like the signal they used when someone wanted to come up from the tunnel below. "Forster, watch the door. I think someone's down in the tunnel."

When Forster gave the all clear from the door, Olsen hit the frame of Kinch's bunk to raise the tunnel entrance. He looked down into the tunnel and saw Kinch coming up the ladder. He stood back to let him come into the barracks. Smiling as relief flooded through him, he shook hands with Kinch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stunned that he managed to get away from the Gestapo. "How did you escape? Wait...where's Hogan?"

Kinch raised his hands to silence him. "Long story; which I will be more than happy to explain later. Carter is downstairs now with a woman named Veronica. She's the one who set us up and led Hochstetter right to us. We need you to keep an eye on her while Carter and I go back out there and be brought back in by the Gestapo."

"Gestapo?" Olsen asked as he climbed down into the tunnel with Kinch."You're not making any sense."

"In about twenty minutes, you're going to see us come back into the camp with three Gestapo officers. Only they aren't Gestapo. Harry, Ron and Hermione got us out of Gestapo headquarters a few days ago."

"Oh well in that case." Olsen turned the corner and saw Carter standing beside a woman who had been tied to a chair. "You seriously need to fill us in on what's going on around here."

"Later, right now we have to go." Carter called over his shoulder as he and Kinch headed straight for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 7:**_

Klink leant back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. He was reading a magazine which had come in yesterday along with the Red Cross packages for the prisoners. He finally had five minutes worth of free time and he intended to take every minutes of it. His door was closed and he had instructed his secretary Hilda not to disturb him for the next half an hour as he was 'busy with a mound of reports for Berlin'.

The mood around the camp was very gloomy. Hogan had been gone for over a week and already the camp didn't feel the same. Klink knew he shouldn't feel sorry for Hogan or, for that matter, wish he was back in camp, but he couldn't help it. Hogan had always been annoying and somehow managed to get Klink into unbelievable amounts of trouble with General Burkhalter, but there was something about him that seemed to grow on Klink no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

The phone on his desk rang loudly in the silence of his office. Startled by the sudden noise, Klink almost feel out of his chair as he brought his feet down, threw the magazine face down in his draw and bent over a report lying on the desk in front of him. Looking around he sighed and picked up the phone.

"What is it Fraulein Hilda?" He asked as he picked up the phone. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and picked up his cap as he headed for the outer office and then outside.

He made his way down the steps as the truck came to a stop in front of him. A young captain stepped out of the truck from the driver's seat and a woman stepped out from the passenger's seat and was surprised to see that she was a colonel at what seemed like a younger age than what he would normally expect.

"_Guten Abend Colonel. I am Colonel Hermione Granger_" She greeted him. Before he could say a word about the origins of her name she continued. "I have come to return some of your prisoners to you." Ron had already headed towards the back of the truck.

"Some of my prisoners colonel?" Klink sounded only half as confused as he felt. / _the only prisoners missing are Hogan and his men and they're with Hochstetter._ /

"_Ja_, Colonel Hogan and some of his men. I have taken over from major Hochstetter temporarily and I have ordered him not to come here accusing you or your prisoners unless he has absolute proof of his claims."

As they spoke, he saw Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch walking towards them followed by LeBeau who was supporting Hogan as they walked. The driver and another Gestapo officer walking close behind. As they came to a stop in front of Klink, Hogan collapsed and fell to the floor before LeBeau had time to react. Klink heard Schultz mutter something under his breath from behind him. "What happened?" He asked he her, barely catching himself in time as he made to help Hogan. Try as he might, he couldn't keep all the concern from his voice and Hermione noticed.

"Hochstetter was a bit too anxious to get answers from these men, most especially from Hogan." She smiled slightly at his concern. "Now we must go. I have a plane leaving for 

Berlin in just under an hour and I cannot miss it. _Auf Wiedersein_." She saluted and got back into the truck along with the two officers who accompanied her.

"Schultz!" Klink said as the truck started up again and left the camp. "Take them back to the barracks and see to it that they stay there." Without looking at Hogan, he turned and headed back into his office.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

LeBeau quietly closed the door behind him as he walked out of Hogan's room, carrying a coffee cup. He set the cup down beside the stove and sat down at the table with Kinch, Newkirk and Carter. They looked up as he sat down. It had been two days since they had arrived back at Stalag 13 and Hogan had collapsed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Carter said, looking from LeBeau to the door and back again. LeBeau returned to the stove to finish preparing the dinner for that night, trying to get his mind off the condition Hogan was in at the moment.

"Of cause he will Andrew. You can't keep someone like the colonel down for very long." LeBeau said to the young sergeant, while trying to convince himself as well. "Besides, now we can get Wilson to see what he can do for him. Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"They went back downstairs to talk to Ron and check on Veronica."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had come into camp through the tunnel by the road outside of camp a few hours after they had left the camp through the front gates. They would be leaving in a few days time and taking Veronica with them. Newkirk still wasn't entirely convinced that they were the good guys, and when he voiced his opinions that they shouldn't be left alone downstairs, Forster had gone down into the tunnels to keep an eye on them.

Schultz opened the door to the barracks and walked inside, followed by Sgt. Wilson. LeBeau had bribed Schultz with three chocolate bars, to get Wilson from barracks 5. Considering the prisoners had been confined to the barracks, LeBeau wasn't going to risk leaving the barracks when he could just as easily get Schultz to do it for him.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked as he saw everyone gathered around the table, looking more worried than usual. "Where's Colonel Hogan?"

"Still unconscious." LeBeau answered. "Any chance that you could give him a quick check up, he seems to be getting worse each day."

Kinch handed him their first-aid kit from the footlocker by the door. Schultz sat down on a vacant chair and rested his rifle against the table. Wilson took the kit without a word and headed for Hogan's room. While the others tried their best to get rid of Schultz. A hard thing to do, when the food loving guard knew that there was something cooking on the small stove just metres from him. "Schultz if you don't leave right now, I won't cook the soufflé for you tomorrow night."

LeBeau glared at Schultz from across the room as he quickly got to his feet and made his way to the door. / _Works every time._ / he thought, inwardly smiling to himself as the door closed behind the sergeant with a snap.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"Why don't we just apparate straight into Hogsmeade?" Ron asked for what felt like the 100th time that day. "It'll take us weeks if we travel like muggles." Ron had never been keen to travel without magic unless, it was in a car and he was the one driving.

"We've already told you." Hermione said. "We've already used too much magic. I know the ministry can't trace us, even if we do use it." She cut off any interruptions before they began "But the more we use it, the more we risk being exposed and trust me; this isn't one of the best times to be caught in."

"We'll be back in London before you know it mate." Harry smiled at the look he received. Harry, who had lived the first 11 years of his life as a muggle, sometimes preferred to travel without magic. This just happened to be one of those times.

Each of them held their wands by their side, Veronica was no real danger to them at the moment but they weren't going to underestimate her any time soon. She was sitting on a chair near the ladder leading up and into the barracks. Carter had taken the extra precaution of tying the ropes, which secured her to the chair, more tightly than usual and with extra knots, 'just to be on the safe side.' He had said as he tied the last two knots.

The trio sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. They could hear the faintest sounds coming from above them in the barracks, thanks to the months they had spent tracking down remaining death eaters after the battle at Hogwarts. The silence was broken by the sound of a message coming through on the radio. Hermione looked up and walked over to the radio. She picked up the headphones and listened.

Ron and Harry stared at her as she hesitated as though trying to remember how to do something and then sent a message in response using what they assumed was Morse Code. She lowered the headphones and turned her attention to Harry. "Go get Kinch, there's a message coming through and I think it's from London."

Harry didn't bother asking how she knew how to use Morse Code. He would find out soon enough. He got up for his seat and hit the frame by the ladder as Newkirk had shown him the other day. Minutes later the entrance opened and he climber up the ladder and out of sight. Ron stared at Hermione in amazement. "What?" She asked; suddenly self conscious.

"How do you know what that message is?"

"I'll explain later." She said as Kinch followed Harry down the ladder and made his way over to her and the radio. "It should be coming through again any minute now." She handed the headphones to Kinch and went to sit next to Ron.

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained quiet while Kinch scribbled something down on a piece of paper. They saw him frowning as he sent his reply and lowered the headphones. He re read the message and then looked up to find the three of them watching him. "Looks like you three might be leaving a few days later than we first arranged. The sub has just relayed the message through London. They can't make the pickup point for a Saturday." He switched off the radio and leant back in his seat.

"How did you know that was London and how to use the radio?" He asked suspiciously. Hermione hesitated before answering.

"My grandfather on my mothers' side was...is...a pilot in the 103rd bomber group." She said slowly. "His plane crashed in a clearing just outside Hamburg. The rest...well you'll figure it out on your own. He's the one that taught me how to use the radio: '_you never know when it'll come in handy._' That's all he said when I asked him why he showed it to me."

"Kinch, get up here now." Forster's voice floated down the tunnel and reached them as Hermione finished her explanation. Kinch looked up as he made his way to the ladder and upstairs into the barracks.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Distant sounds from outside Hogan's window. He kept his eyes tightly closed as he tried to go through and make some sense of what had gone on during the past 3 weeks. For a time, he thought that he had finally gotten his men into the kind of trouble that they would not be able to get out of. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the creak of the door and footsteps close by. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he turned his head slightly and opened his eyes just enough to see the form of Newkirk sitting down at the table opposite his bed.

"Tell me you haven't been sitting there long?" Hogan croaked, trying to find his voice once again. Newkirk jumped and almost fell off the seat. Hogan smiled.

"Blimey Guv'nor!" Newkirk started. "You tryin' to scare me to death? How are you feelin'?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Hogan winced as he attempted to sit up. Newkirk put a hand on his shoulder and pushed Hogan gently back down again.

"You've been out cold for five days. Wilson patched you up pretty good; another day or two and you might not have recovered. You had an infection that was spreading fast." He added as Hogan looked confused.

"Where is everyone?" Hogan asked; worry forming in his voice and across his face.

"Kinch is watching Veronica in the tunnels. Carter is outside talking to Schultz and LeBeau is cooking dinner. We're all okay sir, just take it easy." Newkirk made sure he would stay where he was and then left the room.

Hogan lay back and closed his eyes and trusting what Newkirk had said, he tried to relax. It seemed as though everything was back to normal – or at least was starting to be. They had made it back to camp and if they were lucky, Hochstetter would not be back for a while. Hochstetter had come far too close for comfort and he didn't realise just how spot on he was about Hogan and his men.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Klink stepped out of his quarters and wrapped his coat even tighter around him. Shivering as the cold wind blew around him, he made his way as fast as he could towards barracks two. Early that evening, Schultz had mentioned in passing that Hogan had finally woken up and he wanted to see for himself. Klink, despite the attempts to bury himself in the routine of running a POW camp, had not been able to get his mind off the annoying and cunning senior officer for more than a few hours. Returning the salute he received from Schultz – who was guarding barracks 2 at the moment – he quickly opened the door and walked inside.

With the door firmly closed behind him, he loosened his coat, it wasn't much warmer inside the barracks, but with the absence of wind it wasn't as bad as outside. As he stood by the door and looked around, he saw that most of the men were playing cards or talking amongst themselves. The absence of Hogan was instantly noticeable and he looked towards the door.

Klink nodded slightly and went to knock on the door, very aware of the eyes watching his every move. After he heard Hogan call out, he entered the room and shut the door behind him. He heard the men moved towards the after it had closed but he didn't worry, as far as he was concerned, they could have been in the room with them for all he cared at the moment.

"Colonel Klink? What are you doing here?" Hogan asked, surprised by the appearance of Klink. LeBeau – who had been sitting on the footlocker beside Hogan's bunk – got up and after picking up his cup from the table left the room with a quick look at Hogan as he left.

Klink hesitated and walked to the window and looked out towards the front gates, the searchlight circling the ground as he watched. He still didn't make a move to say anything; it seemed to Hogan as though he were trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

"Uh Colonel?" Hogan intruded on his thoughts. "Did you want something or are you just gonna stand around for the next few hours?"

"I'm... I'm sorry Hogan." Klink's voice was barely more than a whisper. He turned around to see that Hogan was looking at him, frowning.

"I heard what you said this time, but if you're going to continue to talk in a whisper, you'll probably need a microphone so I can hear you." Hogan joked as Klink pulled a chair out from the table. "Why are you sorry? You're not the one that ordered Hochstetter after me."

Klink shook his head and tried to pull himself together enough to say what he wanted to say. "I should not have let Hochstetter out of this camp with you or your men. I should have known something like this would have happened; Hochstetter is nothing but bad news."

"You can say that again." Hogan sighed "I'll make you a deal." Hogan winced as he raised himself up a little higher. "You run this camp like you normally do and make sure Hochstetter stays away for a while and we'll forget the whole thing."

Klink glared at him suspiciously. Hogan was being far too casual about what he and his men had gone through and he was beginning to wonder if something else was going on that he didn't know about. / _What is going on? _/ "Colonel Hogan...Is what...What I mean to say is..."

"Is Hochstetter right about me being a saboteur?" Hogan voiced Klink's question better than Klink could have. "I highly resent that commandant. What kind of an idiot would I be if had been able to build tunnels underneath camp and leave whenever I wanted to; but I still stick around for the fun of it, while risking my life every day by having a base of operations in a POW camp?" Hogan answered with a highly offended and outraged tone of voice which left Klink with no doubt that Hogan was innocent as he walked to the door and made his way through the barracks and out into the cold.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

A week had passed since Hogan had woken up and everything was almost entirely back to normal. He was up and moving about as normal – despite Wilson's continuous objects about him moving around too much. He was playing poker with Newkirk and Carter and losing each time a new hand was dealt. Kinch had gone down into the tunnels to make contact with the British sub that was patrolling the coast. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be leaving that night and Hogan wanted to confirm the pick-up time one last time.

"All set for tonight colonel." The lower bed of Kinch's bunk rose into the one above and Kinch climbed out of the tunnel. "The sub will pick them up at 10:00 tonight." The bunk lowered again as Kinch walked around the table and grabbed a chair.

"Great, thanks Kinch." Hogan winced as made to get up. His ribs were still on the mend and occasionally there were stabs of pain if he moved the wrong way.

"Maybe you should go lie down for a while. We can..."

"We still have work to do Carter. I'll be alright, I just moved the wrong way." He smiled at the young sergeant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 8:**_

"All clear outside the wire colonel." LeBeau said as he looked through the periscope. "They're all busy with the changing of the guard." He lowered the periscope and moved back. He was wearing his red cap, scarf and gloves and had black soot, from the stove, covering his face.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy putting the last minute items in the bags Hogan had given them earlier that afternoon. Hermione finished packing her bag first and once she had tied the straps so that nothing would fall out as she travelled. She turned to Hogan and, instead of shaking his hand as she normally would have done, she hugged him. Seeing the look on Ron's face, she let go and went to say goodbye to the rest of Hogan's group.

"Thanks for helping us sir." Harry shook hands with Hogan.

"We should be the ones thanking you." Hogan shook his head and smiled. "If you hadn't of got us out of there when you did, we would have been in real trouble."

Once they said their goodbyes, LeBeau climbed up the ladder and disappeared through the exit. A few minutes later, LeBeau opened the hatch again and signalled for them to follow. Harry and Ron keeping on either side of Veronica as they climbed out of the tunnel. As they hid behind the tree stump that hid the tunnels entrance, the search light swept over them. When it passed, LeBeau jumped up and motioned for them to follow.

LeBeau led them through the trees, listening for any patrols nearby. They came to a stop by the road and LeBeau pushed them down behind a large, old tree. Seconds later a patrol of Luftwaffe soldiers walked passed them, rifles in hand and ready to fire if needed. They held their breath until the soldiers were out of sight. "Okay, let's go." LeBeau whispered.

LeBeau led them deeper into the woods and away from the main road. He seemed to have no trouble at all as he moved through the closely gathered trees and bushes, Harry, Ron and Hermione however, occasionally stumbled on a raised tree root or lost their footing as they stepped through some awkward areas. At one stage, Hermione lost her balance and fell face down in the freezing snow. Veronica managed to stay on her feet most of the way. "How many times have you gone this way?" She asked as LeBeau helped her get back on her feet.

"I don't know. I lost track after the first 50 times." He smiled. "Don't worry; I could make my way to the pickup point blindfolded if I had to." He said as Ron looked at him with disbelief. They continued on for another hour before coming to stop when they reached a clearing.

"The sub will be here any time now." LeBeau checked his watch and looked across the clearing through a line of trees. "Just through those trees, the boat is docked and ready to take you to the sub. Come on." He led the trio around the edge of the clearing, keeping to just inside the tree line to be on the safe side.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan paced the length of the dining table in barracks to. LeBeau had left over two hours ago and there was still no word on the radio that they had reached the sub safely. Normally it wouldn't worry Hogan this much – it took just over an hour to get to the pickup point; on a good day without patrols – but Klink had doubled the guard both inside and outside the wire.

He spun around as the trap door opened and Kinch poked his head out from the tunnel entrance. He looked expectantly as Kinch hesitated then shook his head. "Nothing yet sir. But it shouldn't be long now." He tried to sound convincing. He knew that until either showed up in the tunnels or at least contacted them on the radio, Hogan wouldn't stop pacing. / _He'll wear out the floor one of these days._ / Kinch amused as he watched his commanding officer pace back and forth.

"Kinch! Hey Kinch I think somethin's coming through on the radio." Carter's voice floated up to them. Kinch and Hogan both climbed down the ladder and went to see what the message was. Newkirk and Carter moved aside so that Kinch could take over. Kinch picked up the headphones and flicked on a switch. Hogan stood next to him waiting for the message to come through.

"Papa Bear, this is Goldilocks, come in please." A British voice sounded out from the speakers. They all let out the breath no one realised they were holding.

"We read you Goldilocks." Hogan picked up the microphone and replied. "Did the packages arrive safely?"

"All are safe and sound on board. Delivery boy on his way back now."

"Good to hear Goldilocks. Over and out." Hogan handed the radio back to Kinch and looked around at his men. They were all smiling and looking very relieved. "Well they made it. Now all that's left to do is get LeBeau into camp without being seen." As one, three voices rang out with ideas. Hogan decided on the simplest idea of creating a diversion in the middle of the compound, well away from the camp.

Hogan spent the next 20 minutes looking through the periscope for any sign of LeBeau. It wasn't long before he spotted the French corporal hiding behind the bushes, looking for a way to get past Corporal Langenscheidt. He lowered the periscope and headed back through the tunnel and up into the barracks where his men were ready for his signal.

"Newkirk, you and Carter head outside; when you see Schultz nearby, start an argument as loudly as you can." He whispered as Newkirk pulled on his shoes and Carter wrapped his jacket tighter around himself for warmth. Hogan opened the door after the search light passed the barrack door and the two crept outside to search for Schultz.

Hogan knew that LeBeau would use the emergency exit because of all the extra activity around the fence. He hit the side of Kinch's bunk and as it locked into place, he climbed down into the tunnel, intending to meet LeBeau as soon as he arrived. As hurried through the tunnels he ran straight into LeBeau and almost knocked off his feet. He grabbed one of the support beams next to him so he could steady himself.

"Oh sorry mon colonel." LeBeau said as he saw who he had run into. "I didn't see you."

"That's okay." Hogan winced as straightened up again. LeBeau had run into him and unfortunately hit him in the ribs, which were still sore. "Come on, we'd better get back upstairs. Newkirk and Carter are about to start an argument so that you can get back in here."

They made their way quickly back through the tunnel. LeBeau grabbed a towel on the way and started rubbing off the soot from his face as he walked. If they were lucky, Hogan would be able to stop Newkirk and Carter before they started, but it seemed unlikely. Climbing up the ladder again and into the barracks, Hogan left LeBeau to close the hatch while he went outside to find them. As he opened the door of the barracks, he instantly heard his men arguing at the top of their voices. He shut the door and ran over to break it up.

"Just come out and say it Newkirk. You think you're better than us." Carter yelled as he pushed Newkirk, who fell backwards and landed at Schultz's feet. The alarms sounded and all the lights were now shining on them.

"I never said that mate." Newkirk got to his feet as Schultz attempted to break up the fight. "What's wrong with you? You 'ad no problems with me earlier today, now you've gone round the bend..."

"Please Newkirk, Carter don't fight. You want to cause trouble?"

"But out Schultz, this is between us." Carter said, not taking his eyes off Newkirk for a second.

"Hold it, hold it." Hogan pushed his way through the guards that had gathered around the two men."What the hell is going on out here?"

"That's what I want to know." Klink's voice came from behind Schultz and when Schultz moved they saw Klink standing there. He was still wearing his uniform and had put on his overcoat to keep out the cold while he was outside. He looked as though he were going to send them all to the cooler, so Hogan had to think fast. / _Great, why did he have to come out._ /

"It's nothing commandant. Just a friendly argument between the men. Nothing to worry about. Newkirk, Carter get back in the barracks and wait for me there." He ordered, turning his full attention back to Klink he said. "Sorry sir. Carter must have been in one of his moods. I'll have a talk with him and it won't happen again." Klink glared at Hogan as the two men quickly went back inside and shut the door.

"Hogan if you can't keep your men in line it will be the cooler for everyone. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Hogan watched Klink turn his back on him and hurriedly make his way to his quarters for the night. / _Must be in a generous mood today._ / Hogan smirked and followed his men back inside the barracks.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The village of Hogsmeade was almost deserted. The shops, homes and everything else was covered with a thick layer of snow. Few people braved venturing out into the cold in the late afternoon; those who did hurried around going from building to building and tried to finish their shopping as quickly as possible. There was a loud _pop_ and Harry, Ron and Hermione and Veronica appeared out of thin air. Pulling their jackets more tightly around them to ward off some of the cold, they made their way slowing down the long road into Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron kept their wands directed at veronica the whole time; though she had no wand 

her. They passed the shrieking shack which – they were surprised to see – stood without the boarded up windows and was in better condition than it was when they had first seen it.

Within 20 minutes – the snow on the ground slowing their movements more than usual – they reached the familiar sight of Zonko's joke shop. A sign on the windows indicated that it was a brand new shop. From what the trio could tell, everything had stayed the same through the years. As the wind picked up, they decided to head into the three broomsticks to see if they would be able to rent a room for the night.

"Blimey. I thought it was cold when we were in Germany." Ron shivered as Harry lit a fire after they were shown to their room. "I was wrong."

"Oh honestly Ron." Hermione scolded him. "We've spent colder nights than this when we were tracking down the Horcruxes." She couldn't help but smile as he continued to complain.

"Tell me" Veronica said as she sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "What makes you think you will be able to get back to the future? You may be lucky Potter, but you're not that lucky."

"Do you really think that Dumbledore would be teaching at Hogwarts yet?" Harry ignored her question but couldn't shake the feeling that she just might be right. He trusted Hermione's judgment of cause, but he still couldn't get his head around the idea of Dumbledore teaching at Hogwarts around 60 years ago. Even if he did, what chance did they have at him helping or even believing them?

"I'm sure. I read about him in '_Hogwarts; a history_.'"

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of them went over and over the plan for meeting with Dumbledore the next day. If it worked and they were lucky, they would be home within hours. If not, they would have to think up another way of getting home.

When they decided to leave their room to get something to eat, Hermione – after casting several jinxes on Veronica to make sure she stayed put while they were out of the room - headed to the post office to send a letter, requesting a meeting with Dumbledore, which they hoped would be responded to that night. Half an hour later Hermione returned, covered in snow, and found Harry and Ron sitting at what would have been their usual table at the back of the three broomsticks. She sat down and pulled off her scarf and coat.

"I sent the letter with one of the faster owls that were available." A waitress appeared beside them with three bottle of fire whisky, handed them out with a smile and left them alone.

"Now all we can do is wait for a reply and hope for the best." They had something to eat and just enjoyed the warmth, watching wizards and witches come in and out, going about their own business. They saw a few people that they recognised from when they were adults, avoiding their gaze if they came to close. They saw a young, teenage madam Rosemerta helping run the bar with who they assumed was her mother. They saw a younger version of Professors McGonagall and Sprout. And to their great surprise, a young Hagrid, who looked as fierce as ever and was still head and shoulders over everyone else.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry woke before Ron and Hermione the next morning. After trying to get back to sleep, he decided that is was pointless to lie in bed any longer. He got up, glanced towards the chair 

Veronica occupied, and then went to the bathroom to have a shower and change. He was about to open the bathroom door when he heard a soft rapping on the window. Looking over his shoulder, he saw one barn owl sitting on the window sill, a letter tied to his leg. Harry dropped his cloths back on the bed and raced over to the window to let the owl inside.

"Ron, Hermione wake up." He called as he untied the letter from the owls' leg. The owl took off back out the open window as soon as the letter was removed.

"What is it?" Ron asked grumpily as he sat up in bed.

"It's a reply from Dumbledore." Harry read the letter aloud.

"'_Dear Miss Granger,_

_After reading your letter I have decided that I will do my best to help you return home. I will meet you by the Hogwarts gates at 11:30am this morning. I hope that you will be able to give me more information on how and why you need my help, although I understand why you do not wish to put it in writing in case you letter went astray._

_Looking forward to seeing you then._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._'

"That's in just over 3 hours." He checked his watch and looked up at Ron and Hermione, both of whom had jumped out of the bed and were now standing over him.

Ron and Hermione left 2 hours later to meet Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Harry had been elected to stay behind – after an argument that lasted for around 10 minutes – so he could guard Veronica. He wondered about the room, picking up books and throwing them aside when he found they wouldn't distract him.

"What's the matter Potter? Don't tell me you're worried that Dumbledore won't help his favourite student?" She smirked when Harry shot her an angry glance but continued to pace. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"You really want me to hex you, don't you?" Harry snapped. She could read him better than he liked and it unnerved him more than anything else. When he was tracking down the horcruxes – even before then – he suspected Voldemort had told his followers how to get at Harry using psychology, but it hadn't happened since they had rounded up the last of the death eaters. Seeing how easily she had gotten to him in the past few days, it worried him more and more each day.

"Just making friendly conversation." He glared at her and sat down on his bed. They had been gone for just under an hour. With any luck, they would come back and bring good news with them.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"...you see professor; we still don't know who sent us back here or even how." Hermione finished recalling everything that had happened in the past few weeks since travelling back in time.

Hermione and Ron sat in Dumbledores' office. His blue eyes had never left them as they told their story. He wore the same half moon glasses they had become accustomed to over 19 years ago when they had first started their education at Hogwarts. His hair had started to turn white in places while the rest of his hair still maintained the brown colour it had been when he was younger. He sat behind his desk and listened intently without interrupting. When they fell silent, he leaned back in his chair, frowning slightly.

"I'm afraid." He said after a long pause. "I cannot tell you how you came to travel back in time. However, I may be able to help you get back to your own time. If you are indeed telling the truth." He added as an afterthought.

"Please sir." Ron said before Dumbledore could continue. "We have no way of getting home if you don't help us. We aren't..." Dumbledore raised his hand and Ron stopped mid sentence.

"Mr. Weasly I did not say I do not believe your story true. In fact, this has happened once before and that is the reason I know how to send you home to your own time where you belong." He smiled at Ron's looked of disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 9:**_

Harry looked up as the door opened and Ron walked inside followed by Hermione and – to his surprise –"Professor Dumbledore?" He stood up and walked over to him, shaking hands. He couldn't believe his eyes; he was standing in front of a young version of Dumbledore. He had often spoke to Dumbledore portraits since he was killed but he had never in his wildest dreams had he imagined seeing his old headmaster in person again.

"You must be Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore greeted him with a smile.

"Yes sir." Harry turned to Hermione and before he could ask, she interrupted.

"I know this isn't exactly how we planned it but we can't do it any other way. He's come to send us home but we can't do it here. It'll have to be somewhere less crowded."

"The shrieking shack maybe?" Harry suggested. He still didn't know what had happened but he had learned long ago, never to question Hermione.

Five minutes later, they were heading out the door and up the lane towards the abandoned house. The shrieking shack was covered in snow and from the lane, looked eerie so early in the morning. The five of them approached the shack from the back door and, using magic to unlock the door, stepped inside out of the cold.

"Lumos." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and lit the tip. "This way." He led the way through the dark house and up the stair cases into the attic. The windows were only partially boarded up and there was still a reasonable amount of light filtering in the cracks. Copying Dumbledore, the trio lit their wands as well. Veronica – having no wand of her own – kept close to Hermione and Ron so that she could see where she was stepping.

They stepped through the door of the attic to find it free of the deep scratches was relatively neat compared to when they had last came to this room. /_ Although, Remus probably hasn't arrived at Hogwarts yet. _/ Harry thought to himself as he looked around the room and went to stand by his old headmaster.

"This may take some time." Dumbledore announced as he waved his wand around the room, forming complex patterns in the air in front of him. They sat down and waited silently as Dumbledore worked his spells and enchantments.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan walked beside Schultz as they headed, once again, for Klink's office. Hogan had already barged in on Klink twice today, trying to get the supplies he needed for his men; he was in no mood to visit the commandant again. Schultz opened the door and Hogan followed him inside. Hilda was sitting at her desk, sorting through the daily mail that had just been delivered. Hogan walked around behind her and pulled a pair of nylons from inside his jacket pocket and held them in front of her.

"Nylons! _Danke _colonel. I needed a new pair." She smiled and took them off Hogan. "He's waiting for you in there and he doesn't seem happy."

"When is he happy?" Hogan pulled back but stopped when Hilda grabbed his wrist. Schultz had just walked past them and into Klink's office. "What is it?" Hogan lowered his voice so only she could here.

Hilda checked behind Hogan to make sure no-one was looking, then handed Hogan and envelope which he took and tucked away into his inner jacket pocket. He would read what it said later. "Thanks, you're a sweetheart." He kissed her on the check and walked into Klink's office.

Klink was pacing the room with a worried look on his face. He looked across at Hogan as the door shut. "Diss-missed Hogan. I don't have time to listen to your complaints right now." He snapped before returning to his steady pacing. / _He'll wear out the floor he keeps this up much longer._ / Hogan amused himself as he watched the worried commandant.

"Uh...You sent for me commandant. Remember?" Hogan frowned as he walked further into the room and blocked Klink's path, forcing him to stop. "Is something wrong colonel?"

"Yes there is something wrong." Klink moved some folder aside and picked up a manila folder from his desk. He handed it to Hogan who opened it without hesitating. "Well?" Klink asked as he watched Hogan read the report inside.

"Well." Hogan frowned as he re-read a passage that could help him. "There's really only one thing to say isn't there?" Hogan grinned as he calmly contemplated his response to Klink's question. He had just skimmed over a report from major Hochstetter. As always he had made his views perfectly clear that Hogan was the underground leader known as Papa Bear. Of course, Hochstetter just happened to be right. / _But Klink doesn't need to know that._ / Hogan thought.

"Hochstetter is jealous of your outstanding record. He made the whole thing up just to try and ruin your brilliant record and maybe, just maybe, get you on your own train on the Stalingrad express." Hogan shrugged and sat down on the chair by Klink's window "I mean, listen to this. '_Blah blah blah...When two men and one woman arrived in Gestapo uniforms, claiming to be high ranking officers from Berlin. They handed over orders for the release of Hogan and his men. The orders, as far as I could tell, were real and so I released the men into their custody and have only now discovered that there is no record of the three officers from Berlin and that the prisoners have been returned to Stalag 13._' Come on colonel, we were brought back because we aren't who Hochstetter thinks we are."

Hogan closed the folder once again and handed it back to Klink who threw it on the desk. Klink considered the possibility that Hogan was telling the truth and from the look in his eye, Hogan knew that he had bought the story well before he had even finished reading Klink the passage.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"I'll never know 'ow he comes up with some of the ideas 'e gets" Newkirk announced to the room as they listened to Hogan and Klink over the coffee pot. "You think 'e knows we're listenin'?"

"Yeah. He knows we listen in when he's in Klink's office." Kinch said as LeBeau nodded in agreement.

Just as they were about to unplug the coffee pot and put it away, Carter burst in through the door. He had been outside, playing volley ball with some of the guys from Barracks 4. He closed the door behind him and leant on the table, trying to catch his breath.

"Carter mate, what's wrong?" Newkirk asked, concerned.

"Hochstetter just drove in the front gates and he's about to storm into Klink's office. He looks even madder than when we left Gestapo headquarters." Carter's breathing had eased slightly and he looked worried.

"Shhh Listen." Kinch interrupted them as voices sounded from the speaker.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan and Klink started as the door of Klink's office flew open and Major Hochstetter walked inside. Hogan instantly took a step back, Klink however stood his ground. "Major Hochstetter, what is the meaning of this? You can't just come barging in here and..."

"Shut up Klink, it's not you I'm here for." Hochstetter pulled of his gloves and through them on the chair by the door. Hogan looked towards Klink, amazed that he had stood up to 

Hochstetter when every other day of the week, Klink was more than happy to co-operate with him even though he hated and – more than anything else – feared the Gestapo.

Hogan didn't say anything; he knew why Hochstetter had come here. He would never admit it to anyone but himself but, despite the fact that Hochstetter had no proof to base his accusations on, he could feel a growing fear of the major as he watched the two men arguing. He knew if he couldn't get out of Klink's office quickly, he may be in more trouble than it's worth. / _Klink may have rank over Hochstetter, but he won't stand his ground for long. _/

"Well, if that's all commandant, I gotta get back to the barracks; we have a card game going on and they'll cheat every chance they get." Hogan hoped his voice didn't give away the fear he felt as Hochstetter finally turned his attention towards Hogan. He saluted Klink and then headed as fast as he dared towards the door.

"Hogan, you aren't going anywhere." Hochstetter stopped Hogan just as his hand reached the door knob. / _Damn it. Guys if you're listening, get ready to leave here. _/

"Something wrong major?"

"Yes there is." Hochstetter grabbed his arm and before he knew what happened, Hochstetter had pushed Hogan into the chair he was sitting only minutes before Hochstetter had arrived. "Where did you go when the three officers drove off with you and your men?"

"I don't know. It was some sort of underground bunker." Hogan lied as Hochstetter got too close for comfort. "Why? Can't you get hold of them?"

"Major Hochstetter? What are you doing?" he heard Klink say from behind his desk. Hogan didn't take his eyes off the major.

"None of your business Klink. For the last time _**shut up**_." Hogan saw him reach for the gun hanging from his belt and by the sound of Klink's monocle falling onto the table, Klink had seen it to.

"Major Hochstetter." He said, losing his confidence with every word. "Look, I don't know what you think I've got going on here; but I'm not the guy you think I am."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind colonel?" Hochstetter aimed his gun towards Hogan. "You see, I know that you're Papa Bear. All I need is proof or a confession from you." Hogan took a deep breath, thinking quickly. There was no way out of the situation he could see. All he could was try to convince him that Papa Bear was someone else entirely.

"I'm telling ya." Hogan argued; trying to keep his voice under control as his fear increased by the second. "I don't know anything about the underground, let alone being a leader." Hogan release a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as Hochstetter turned away from him.

Hochstetter walked towards the other side of the room. He still carried his gun in his hands but it was by his side. He looked through some papers sitting on the filling cabinet and then faced Hogan again. Before Hogan could even consider moving, Hochstetter raised his gun toward him and fired. Pain shot out from his shoulder and the bullet hit him and doubled over, falling out of the chair and onto the floor. Klink yelled as Schultz ran through the door, rifle in his hands. He lowered the rifle as he saw Hochstetter standing by the cabinet, Klink coming out from under the desk and moving towards Hogan how was lying on the floor.

"Major Hochstetter." Hogan distantly heard Klink yell as he tried to stay conscious. He was barely aware of anything around him. He felt himself roll onto his back and someone leaning over him, moving his hand that was covering the bullet wound. "If you do not leave this camp right now I will be forced to..."

"I'm not going anywhere Klink. Not until I get a confession."

"Have it your way then." Klink said something to Schultz and the sergeant escorted Hochstetter out of Klink's office. "Can you walk?" Hogan heard Klink ask as the door closed and they were left alone.

"Yeah, I think so." Hogan could barely manage to speak. He felt as though he would pass out from the pain any second. He felt Klink gently helping him stand and was vaguely aware as Klink guided him out of his office and into another room before he collapsed and lost consciousness.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Harry, Ron, Veronica and Hermione stood in a circle in front of Dumbledore. They were holding hands with each other so that they would all end up in the same place; not in different place around Europe. It had taken most of the morning, but they were finally ready to attempt to travel back to their own time. Dumbledore stood back and began to wave his wand, ready to perform the spell. Hermione frowned and suddenly let go over Ron's hand, breaking the circle. Dumbledore stopped and looked at her. "Is something wrong Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir." She looked at Harry and Ron before continuing. "We need a way to get back; we still don't know how it happened." Harry and Ron looked completely confused; Dumbledore on the other hand, simply smiled.

"At the beginning of you story, you told me that the three of you received a letter from me and that within minutes of opening it, you were sent back in time." Dumbledore explained as though he had completely expected the question to come up. "It would seem that I will be the one to send it to you. As soon as you are on your way back to your time, I will deliver the letters to the post office with strict instruction that the letters will only be delivered on the day you were sent back and not a day sooner. That way; you will be arriving just as the future you will be leaving."

"So you're the one who sent us back in the first place?" Harry asked. "That explains the handwriting we saw just before we left." Harry laughed at the absurdity of the situation. It was the same thing that had happened in their third year at Hogwarts and yet so different at the same time.

With all their questions answered, Dumbledore cast the spell that would send them to the future. As the spell worked its magic, there was a swirl of colours and a rushing sound filled their ears as they spun in a circle, bumping into each other every few seconds. What seemed like hours later – though it was only a few minutes – their feet hit the ground and they fell over each other as they tried to regain their balance. Taking advantage of the trio being pre occupied and letting their guard down, Veronica tried to grab Hermione's wand from her back pocket. She had it in her hands less than a second before "Expelliarmus" Ron shouted and pointed his own wand at Veronica. The wand flew out of her hand as she was thrown ten feet backwards.

Hermione went to retrieve her wand from the ground where it had landed while Ron went over to Veronica. "Nice try. The next time you try something like that it won't be a disarming spell." He threatened, pulling her to up onto her feet again. They looked around at their surroundings and saw the familiar sight in the distance. "Come on." They walked up the lane, towards the burrow.

They were soon within earshot of the burrow. Hermione stopped and it was a few seconds before Harry and Ron realised she was behind them. "What's wrong?" They asked when she didn't move.

"We're too early." She said, pointing towards the tent where the children were sleeping. "They're still in the tent. George hasn't even left for the shop yet." Deciding that they should hide out until they could be certain that they had been sent back in time. It wasn't worth the risk of showing themselves before the right time.

An hour later, George led the children into the kitchen. 20 minutes later they all walked outside and made their way, smiling and laughing, to the lane where they took a port key and left for the joke shop. The four of them, sat down behind the shed, which they knew wasn't going to be in use for a while and waited for the time to pass. It seemed like they had been sitting there for days when they saw the owl flying towards The Burrow. Getting up and stretching, they got ready to move when they sae the flash of light coming from the kitchen.

Only minutes later they saw the light and heard screams. The trio smiled and the four of them walked around the back door and walked inside. Inside the kitchen; everyone was running either running into the lounge room downstairs or heading upstairs to search. Arthur was about to head outside when he saw them walk in through the back door.

"Where is everyone going?" Ron asked, grinning like an idiot. "Ouch!" Hermione hit him on the arm.

Arthur stood there staring. Shaking himself he smiled and started laughing, happy they were all okay. "It's alright." He called as loud as he could so everyone would here. "I've found 

them." The house was silent, free of running footsteps and then they started again, coming closer by the second. Molly was the first in the kitchen and she ran over and hugged them.

"Where? How?"

"We'll explain later" Harry told her as she let go of him. "Is Kingsley still working at the ministry today, or is he home?"

"He'll be there until this afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"We finally found our missing death eater." Hermione answered, indicating Veronica. "We need to get her to the ministry and talk to Kingsley. Then we'll tell you everything."

"I can handle it if you want to stay here and explain." Harry said as he saw everyone else came through the door and started asking questions all at once. Hermione nodded.

Harry led Veronica outside and down the lane until they were far enough away to apparate straight to the ministry. Taking a deep breath, Harry took hold of her arm and the two of the vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Stalag 13 Meets...Harry Potter?**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's heroes or Harry Potter. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 10:**_

Harry sat in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office and went through everything that had happened over the past few weeks. He started with how they opened the letters and was suddenly sent back in time. He told of how they had run into Hogan and his men – though he tried to keep the specifics of what Hogan and his men did to a minimum – and how they had a run in with a Gestapo officer named Hochstetter. He ended with how they had gone to Dumbledore and asked for help to get back. Kingsley had interrupted a couple times, when he didn't understand something – after all, he wasn't muggle-born – and Harry explained as best he could.

As minister for magic, Kingsley was able to send Veronica to Azkaban until her trial – for which a date had yet to be set – and see to it that she wouldn't cause any more trouble than she already has.

"Sounds like you had an interesting time." Kingsley smiled as he poured them both a drink.

"We did." Harry laughed as he accepted the drink. "It was definitely an experience although, I'm glad I don't have to live in that time. I don't know how they did it, to be honest."

"The same way we did when Voldemort was alive. It seems to me to be the same thing, only they did it without magic."

"Anyway." Harry smiled and finished his drink before getting up and walking to the door. "I better get back to The Burrow; I'll see you later tonight" Harry shook hands with Kingsley and left the office.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

The door of barracks to opened and Schultz hurried inside. Not three seconds after the door had closed he was surrounded by Hogan's men. They were all talking at the same time and he couldn't understand a word they were saying. He raised his hands, asking for quiet. It took a few minutes but eventually their questions faded into silence and as he looked at each man in turn, he could see they were all worried.

"Schultz was that a gunshot? Where's Colonel Hogan?" Kinch asked.

"What's going on Schultz?" Carter asked.

They had all heard the shot through the speaker in the coffee pot. They had first though that Hochstetter fired a warning shot into the ceiling to get Klink to shut up, and then Olsen had come in and told them that Hochstetter had been taken into the cooler and Schultz was running around trying to find their medic.

"Major Hochstetter shot him." Was all Schultz managed to say before there was an outburst from everyone in the barracks. "He's still alive, it was a shoulder wound but I can't find the medic. Can you help?"

"LeBeau run and get Wilson from Barracks 5. Get him straight over to Hogan. Where is he Schultz?" Kinch added as LeBeau grabbed his scarf and headed for the door.

"In the guest quarters." Before he could stop them, they all headed out the door, pushing past him.

Newkirk, Kinch and Carter crossed the compound, heading for the guest quarters. When they were half way there, they were joined by LeBeau and Wilson, who was carrying his medical kit with him. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he caught up with them.

"Hochstetter got trigger happy, that's what." Newkirk said, fighting off a sinking feeling as he walked up the steps and opened the door.

They all pushed their way into the guest quarters to find Klink coming out of the bedroom. Klink stopped when he saw them and sighed with relief to see that they had brought a medical kit with them. Klink, they knew, was running low on supplies. Without a word said, he opened the door wider and let them pass, staying out of the way.

"Blimey, he was lucky."

Hogan lay on the bed with the covers pulled up to just below the shoulders. He was breathing quickly but was still unconscious as far as they could tell. It seemed that Klink had removed his shirt and tried to slow the bleeding as best he could. Wilson set down his supplies and leaned over Hogan to inspect the wound. He pulled back the cloth that Klink had used and threw them on the floor beside him. "Can someone get me some water and something to clean this with?" LeBeau immediately left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Everyone was quiet while they waited for LeBeau to return, watching Wilson sort through his supplies; grabbing anything he would need. When he came back inside Wilson ordered everyone out into the other room so he could concentrate – especially since they were beginning to ask a lot of questions which he had no answer for at the time.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

"Morning professor." Harry greeted Professor McGonagall, current headmistress of Hogwarts. The trio had arrive from the past the day before and had arranged to visit her and hopefully get some answers from Dumbledore's portrait that hung over her desk in her office.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione, Ron." "I heard you had quite an adventure yesterday." It wasn't a question and they could see a faint smirk appearing. She said as they entered the room and sat down. As they had done over the past 24 hours, they told of what had gone on and how they had managed to get back safely – hopefully without affecting the future.

"If it wasn't for your actions." Dumbledore spoke from his portrait. "The future – our present - would have been very different indeed. If it weren't for you, Colonel Hogan and his men may not have been able to get out of their situation."

"They got out of it okay the first time around, without our help." Hermione contradicted, frowning slightly, thinking of the story her grandfather had told her when she was younger.

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled. "They had your help. You didn't know it but the reason they saved your grandfather was because you were there to help them get out of trouble." Harry and Ron looked just as confused as ever, Hermione on the other hand understood exactly what he was saying.

"We only got back home because you helped us." Ron veered the topic slightly. "How did you know you could trust us?" He looked at Dumbledore expectantly. He knew Dumbledore was very trusting, too trusting at times, but that didn't explain how he knew they were telling the truth.

He laughed quietly at Ron's question, as if remembering a private joke. He smiled at them warmly. "Three days before you arrived in Hogsmeade, the minister for magic told me that there had been a large amount of unexplained magic they had traced starting, I assume, from the time you arrived in the past. The ministry couldn't explain or account for the magic being used and asked for my help. That is the reason I was able to believe your story so quickly and without question."

The time past relatively quickly as they sat in professor McGonagall's office. They only realised what time it was when Harry looked out of the arched window and saw the sun setting behind the trees of the forbidden forest. "We'd better go. We promised to visit Hagrid before we left." He got up and waited for Ron and Hermione.

They headed towards Hagrids' cabin by the forest and by the time they were in earshot of the front door, Fang – Hagrids' dog – came bounding around the front of the house and towards them. Hagrid must have heard Fang's loud barks; he opened the door to see what the fuss was 

about. "Hi Hagrid." Hermione called, waving at him. Harry tried to push Fang off of Ron who was having difficulty standing with Fang jumping all over him in delight.

"Hermione." He called, happy to see them again. "Get down Fang! – Harry, Ron good to see you three, it's been a while since yeh' last visit." He hugged the three of them at the same time squashing them; Harry had to call out so Hagrid would release them. "Oh sorry 'bout that. Keep forgettin' me own strength." He grinned and they followed him inside.

"Sorry 'bout not commin' to Molly's for lunch yesterday." Hagrid apologised as he took the kettle off the fire and poured them all a cup of tea. "Been busy with Grawp."

"How is he?" Harry asked, despite himself. They had never been overly excited about Hagrid's half brother, but after years of seeing him with Hagrid, he kind of grew on you.

"He's great, really helpful when it comes to looking after the animals in the forest." Harry and Ron looked at each other and quickly looked away, grinning. Hermione smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

They continued talking well on into the night. Hagrid was very interested in what had happened to them and interrupted every few minutes to ask about something he didn't know about. They patiently answered all his questions and eventually the topic turned to the New Year's Eve party Harry and Ginny were hosting at Grimmauld Place. It was only when Ginny's face appeared in the fireplace did they realised just how late it was. They said their goodbyes to Hagrid and then left using floo powder, much to Harry's disappointment.

By the time the trio got back to the burrow and settled in for the night, they all started to feel exhausted from the past few weeks. It was definitely something they would never forget but at the moment, all they wanted was to get some sleep.

_HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP HH HP _

Hogan regained consciousness but did not open his eyes. He listened for any voices that would tell him where he was, or at least, who was in the room with him. He heard the distant murmur of voices, but they were too far away to make out who they were or what was being said. "Arrgh" He tried to sit up but stopped as he felt the pain in his shoulder. All at once the memories of what had happened came back to him. The details were still hazy and he tried to make sense of what he remembered. He looked around the room; it was Klink's guest quarters. He frowned as he took a deep breath and sat up, holding in a groan as the pain increased slightly when he moved.

The last thing he remembered was Klink leaning over him and calling out to Schultz. He half remembered being dragged out of Klink's office and then waking up to see Wilson doing something over him but other than that, he didn't know what had happened. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was in a sling and his shoulder was covered in bandages. He slowly rolled out of the bed and stood up; holding onto the bedside table for support when he swayed and came close to falling back onto the bed. After he steadied himself, he slowly walked to the door and listened. He could hear the voices louder now, one was Carter and the other sounded like Newkirk. They were talking quietly, not quite loud enough for him to hear what was being said. A smile slowly appeared as he opened the door and walked into the next room.

"I thought you two were supposed to be on KP today." Hogan called when they didn't notice him standing by the door. They spun around in surprise.

"What are you doin' out of bed Guv'nor? You need to rest, Wilson's orders." Newkirk added, not wanting to sound to bossy. Carter nodded beside him.

"I'm fine, it's only my shoulder." Hogan took a step forward and swayed dangerously before Carter ran over and steadied him. "Thanks Carter."

"Colonel, if Wilson comes back in here to find you walkin' around..."

"He should worry about the other men in the camp, not me." Hogan interrupted as Carter helped him to the sofa they had been sitting on moments before. "So how did I end up in here instead of the barracks?" He changed the subject before either of them could reply.

"Klink brought you in here but we're not really sure why, he never told us."

"Wait. Klink brought me in here? I thought it was you guys?" Hogan frowned trying to remember.

"No, we were in the barracks listening in when we heard what happened. We were gonna run over but we thought it would give Hochstetter even more reasons to suspect you." Newkirk said angrily.

"Yeah but at least we won't have to worry about him anymore." Carter grinned as Hogan looked at him, surprised. He was ordered back to Berlin by Burkhalter. He also won't be 

setting foot in Stalag 13 anymore. Burkhalter reported it to Gestapo headquarters in Berlin and if Hochstetter comes anywhere near here again without expressed orders from Berlin..."

"He'll be skiing all year round." Newkirk finished Carter's sentence, grinning.

"Colonel Hogan." Wilson's voice came from the doorway. None of them noticed when the door opened or closed behind them, they were too busy trying to get Hogan to lie back down or at least sit down on the sofa. "What are you doing? Newkirk I thought you said..."

"I caught them off guard." Hogan interrupted the sergeant before he could go into one of his rants again. "Besides, it's just my shoulder; it's not stopping me from walking around. You should be worry about the other men, who need medical attention."

"That's not the point. Don't argue with me sir, Doctor's order outrank even colonels." Wilson grinned as Hogan made an attempt to argue. He sighed "Alright fine, you don't have to lie down again but you have to take it easy for the next few weeks. Deal?"

"Alright, I can see I won't win any other way." Hogan stood up and made his way over to the table and pick up his cap. Wilson left the room and the door closed quietly behind him. "Umm...Where's my jacket?" Hogan asked as he looked around the room.

"Right here colonel." Kinch opened the door and came inside. He handed the jacket to Hogan who struggled to put it on. Carter grabbed the jacket off him and helped him into it.

They headed out into the compound and towards the barracks. It was an unusually sunny day but the wind was still freezing. Hogan shivered as the barracks came into view with Schultz sitting just outside the door with LeBeau. LeBeau looked up as they came closer, and ignoring Schultz, went over to meet them.

"Are you alright colonel?"

"I'm fine LeBeau." Hogan assured him as best he could. "I heard Burkhalter paid us a visit?"

"_Oui _he just left about 20 minutes ago. Major Hochstetter didn't look too happy when he left either." LeBeau laughed.

"What did Klink have to say?" Hogan's curiosity got the better of him.

"He agreed with everything Burkhalter said, naturally."

"Good old Klink." Hogan laughed, shaking his head as LeBeau led the way inside. Schultz didn't seem to notice, he was eating strudel that LeBeau had made for him. "How's everything downstairs?"

"We did another sweep about an hour ago, we're in the clear." Olsen answered from his bunk opposite the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Hogan sat in a chair by the table while Kinch put the coffee pot on the stove. "The next person to ask me that is gonna get free trip to the cooler." He joked as he looked around the room, seeing the concerned faces of his men."

The rest of the day past without incident; Klink didn't even call Hogan into his office like he usually did when Burkhalter had visited the camp. Hogan joined the card game going on between Newkirk, Kinch and Carter while LeBeau cooked the apple strudel for desert. It wasn't until around 9:00 that anything happened. It was the last card game of the night and it was coming to a close, fast. _Tap, tap, tap._ "What was that?" Carter asked.

"What was what?"

_Tap, tap, tap._ They listened as the tapping sounded again, louder this time.

"Carter, watch the door." Hogan said as he got up and hurried over to the tunnel's hidden entrance. Carter nodded, all was clear outside. Hogan hit the wooden frame twice and the entrance opened. Baker climbed out of the tunnel. Hogan hit the frame again, closing the hatch and concealing the entrance. "What's the matter?"

"Message from London." Baker handed him a piece of paper. "They're standing by."

"London's making an air drop Wednesday night." Hogan read the message. "They want us to delivery 3 radios to the underground as soon as possible."

"How are we supposed to deliver them?" Klink still hasn't relaxed security since Burkhalter left and he probably won't for another week at the very least." LeBeau complained. "Who do they think we are? Delivery boys?"

"I'll work on Klink tomorrow; we still have three days before the drop." Hogan sighed as he through the paper into the fire under the stove.

"You think you can do it sir?" Newkirk asked.

"Newkirk, that's like me asking if you can pick a lock." Hogan smiled at the English corporal.

"So it's business as usual then sir." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a fact.

"You bet. Come on; let's see how far away the new drop point is so we can plan this."

Hogan and his men made their way down the ladder and into the tunnel below. Olsen took over from Carter and kept a lookout while the entrance was open. It was good to be back in the normal, everyday danger of Stalag 13.


End file.
